The Crow Eternal Grave
by Chrispumah
Summary: When a teenager is killed at during a terrible time he is returned by a superior being as the crow to return and reunite with his only love. But why is the main question that is asked, just why. I actually tried to go away from the cliche.
1. Proluge

_September13, 2008_

_No more_…

"Dream?" A voice called out faintly.

_There's nothing left for me here. This, this life is a waste_.

"Hello?" The same voice called, now louder.

_Is there even a purpose? Why live if we're just going to_-

"Wake up dude!" Travis yelled, "Are you ok?"

Dream's neck felt like it was going to fall off. He whacked the hair on the back of his head to shake off the dirt and dried grass. He tried to get up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned.

"You tried to do a back flip off the pole vault mats and landed on your head." He chuckled, "You nearly hit the concrete."

He looked up to see the concrete rim of the football field separating him from the dirt track.

"Shit… should I try it again?" He asked, sure that he could land it.

Travis sighed. "No Dream." He said helping him up, "You keep this up and you'll forget what you learned by the end of the year."

"Eh, I've had worse." He said pushing an arm forward, "It's these damn P.E. clothes Walle. They threw me off balance. The shirt's too big and the shorts are too small. Whoever designed them was a sick bastard!"

They laughed.

"Come on you guys," Mr. Pixen said, "Were starting basketball!"

They headed away from the track and towards the black top where the rest of the class prepared for the game.

"It's only the first week Dream and you've nearly been sent to the hospital eight times. Your not invincible you know." Travis said on the way over.

"For you information it's been ten times, second I- ugh huh huh huh." Dream shuddered suddenly.

"What is it?" Travis ask worried.

"Those crows over there gave me a super chill. Like they're watching me." _Waiting for me to die so they can feast on my soul_.

"The only birds you should fear are ostriches, or swans!"

Dream laughed as they walked. But more crows joined the dozens that gathered on the fence nearby. Waiting…

"Pick Danny." Travis whispered.

"Danny! Get over here you honky!" Dream yelled jokingly. Some kids laughed while others scoffed.

" Hey, how do you know me?" Danny asked as he got in the line.

" You sit near me in Chemistry class, remember?" Dream replied.

After a couple of calls it came back to being Dream's turn to choose.

" Zeek my man, you're with us!"

As Zeek walked by, Dream realized there's one more pick left, but everyone they knew was on their team.

"Who should we pick?" Dream asked.

"Pick one of the new kids." Zeek suggested.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Dream agreed. I'm glad he's the smart one, Dream thought to himself, that would suck if it was me.

Time was narrowing as Dream looked around. Someone caught his eye. At first she looked strange, but beautiful at the same time. Her skin was pale with freckles barley noticeable. She had long brown hair and brown eyes that nearly made Dream's jaw drop.

" Well Dream, pick someone." Pixen said.

"Uhh, that… girl… thing." He babbled while waving his arm towards the new girl. Damn it Dream, He thought, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Me?" She asked pointing at her chest.

"Yeah you. Come on up." Dream answered gently.

"I have to apologize for my friend here. He didn't mean to call you a girl thing. Right Dream?" Travis said.

"Uhh right," Dream replied, "Why don't you tell me your name so it won't happen again."

"It's Kathy." She said, exposing her braces which caught Dream's attention.

"And does Kathy have a last name?"

"Ryenburg." She said shifting her weight to her other leg.

"I'll remember that," Dream said, "Well. Let's get the game started shall we."

_November 19, 2008_

The police tape was being rolled up as detective Gomez entered the crime scene. Cops guarded the entrance of the forest that the body was found. Looking over to a nearby rookie who was taking notes.

"Give it to me." Gomez ordered.

"Multiple stab wounds around the chest and left arm. Plus some fresh suicide scars on his left arm as well."

She looked at the left arm. "Still scabs, that's a first for a murder in these parts, I'm starting to think it's not a murder, but then that hole in his head leads me back to the start." She said pointing at the gun shot wound in the back of his head. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Any witnesses?"

"No mam, the people near the scene were the people that own the house up the slope over in the north side. And they didn't call until they herd the gunshot.

Gomez groaned as she fished in her pocket for a lighter. "Gang violence maybe?"

"No mam, his money is still in his pocket."

"Poor kid," She said lighting the end of the cigarette and inhaled deeply, "He just get's out for Thanksgiving break and ends up getting murdered." She sighed as the rookie noticed her hand was shaking.

"Is there something wrong detective?" He asked.

"I… uhh, I knew this kid. He would visit my son all the time and he also uhh threw a birthday party for me a few moths ago. It feels weird when you see them alive first."

"What was his name?"

"Its was Dream," She said with a tear in her eye forcing it's way through while her mouth formed a warmed smile, "Dream Spelfange."


	2. Chapter 1: Dead Awake

November 22, 2011

The rain fell like tears of the stars on the blessed Sunday night. A flapping rhythm sounded through the drops taping on the grave stones as a lone crow settled onto one. It cawed into the air, calling for a response for someone. Someone close by. But nothing was around the crow, only the dead. An area kept only for the deceased by the living. All resting for eternity in their coffins. The corpses were filled with peace, all but one. The single crow called again, loud enough to wake the dead. A disturbance in the grass near on grave sight caught the crow's attention. Fingers pierced the dirt and grasped at the grounded around the opening to bring it's body up from the depths. He gasped for air as his head surfaced. Once he was fully out of his grave he began to shake and convulse. Sensations of a chilling cold pulsed though his body, then extreme warmth, then back to the cold. Numbness flowed outwards to his ligaments then extreme pain caused him to yell out. His former wounds weren't there, but he felt them until all of the feeling in his body subsided. He coughed up black slime and then attempted to stand upright but failed.

"It'll all pass soon." He heard in a soft voice. He looked all around but was only accompanied by a crow that was still watching him. He attempted to stand again and finally found his footing. The feeling came again. More black slime flew from his mouth, the force so strong it even trickled from his eyes. It Burned his skin in certain areas, even spreading upwards to his forehead. He settled again by kneeling. He looked back on the grave sight. A yellow rose nestled on the stone support for the grave stone. He picked it up and inhaled deeply into its pistil.

The name Kathy resonated in Dreams head. For the first time in 2 years he felt warmth in his heart. She would always be there, even though she didn't know something was wrong. She only wanted him to be happy and made sure of it every time they met. He felt a sense of loneliness just standing in the rain grasping the rose as if it planed to fly away. Oh, what he'd give to fly from his past, but wishes are ment for only hopes and dreams. The thought of a clean slate filled his mood with humor. He smiled to himself as he headed to the only place he could ever feel safe and that was home.

The door knob to the abandoned house rattled, but the lock prevented it from opening. The powerful kick that Dream delivered broke the door frame and loosened the hinges enough to have the door fall to the floor. He entered to see a lifeless home with nothing but the spiders and the roaches to call home. He flicked the switch to turn on the lights but it was to no avail since the power was cut off years ago. Moonlight attempted to creep into the entrance, but the sins preformed inside prevented it from crossing the door stop. The rain sang an appropriate tune for the occasion with the ground and roof outside. The cold tortured Dream's skin and muscles as he searched through the dark for the bathroom. He stumbled through the living room to the hall and tripped over his own feet. He landed on the carpet with a loud thud.

_I warned you Dream, but you didn't listen. You just had to be a fuckin' punk!_

Dream felt his ribs snap from the boot's impact. The broken ends created a compounded fracture, piercing through his skin.

_She's mine Dream, what could possible posses you to think she wanted anything to do with you._

Dream got up and tried to sprint through the hall.

_Oh no, I ain't done yet._

The echo of the knife swooshing through the air was followed by a sharp pain that froze his leg; knocking him to the ground near the wall at the end of the hall. He threw up again, the darkness spilling all over the carpet as he tried to crawl away. He got up, needing to hold himself onto the wall to stay horizontal.

_I hate to end your suffering, but you've seen the news. I gotta grantee you're dead. It's now or never._

"Kathy…" Dream forced through clenched teeth.

_Arrivederci…_

"…I'll always love you…"

_You pathetic…_

"No matter what."

…_fuck!_

"KATHY!" The gunshot boomed in his mind, his body falling backwards into the broken window. The glass entered his body with a sickening squishing noise as his organs were filled with blood. He lay there with his feet still settled on the ground, gazing at the night sky. The rain caressed his face as he looked into the north star feeling a sense of deja vu from the last time he was on the planet. His legs flexed to propel the rest of his body upwards to return to the upright state. Dream held himself on the wall on his way to the bathroom. He started to regain control of his legs when he entered and found one of the candles kept under the sink. He found the matches in the cabinet behind the mirror and opened it. He struck a match, but it only fizzled. He stuck an other one. It snapped at the tip.

"Cheap ass wood!" He cursed.

He pulled out yet another match and struck on the ruff side of the box. Success was announced with an orange flame that danced from the phosphorous tip. He shared the fire with the candle wick, causing it to flame as well. He leaned towards the mirror to see his reflection. His face was a ghostly white. Lifeless green eyes stared back at the rain drenched figure. The black slime had fused to his skin, magnifying the outline of his eyes and mouth. A black road attached to the tips of his mouth and traveled up and around to the middle of his eyes, then shot straight down across them; ending with an upside down cross, all in a symmetrical formation. The crosses both attached the two perpendicular lines on their left sides creating a right triangle while the right sides ended with a sharp 45 degree bend. The sight startled him, causing him to almost drop the candle. Voices swerved through the hall and alerted Dream.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're here officers." Mrs. Melancholy said to the two cops who were getting out of the car. They opened up their umbrellas as they headed to greet the worried woman.

"Ok, ok Mrs. Melancholy just calm down now," Officer Elson ordered gently, "We need to know what happened."

"The house is being robed, that's what's happening!" She yelled over the pouring rain.

"Please, you need to relax. Just don't worry, me and Officer Bexlov will handle everything. Right rookie?"

"Uhh, y-yeah. Yes, Mrs. Melancholy we'll handle it."

The two cops closed there umbrellas when they entered the abandoned house. Officer Elson pulled out his gun and Bexlov followed the same action closely after.

"Now remember Bexlov," Elson said over his shoulder, "If you see someone moving in front of you, it's me. I don't want to get shot in the ass again."

"Sorry sir, I was just nervous."

"Yeah, yeah." Elson mumbled as he searched the room with his flashlight.

"Here, I'll check the upstairs and you check the ground floor, capeesh?" Elson said.

"Got it." Bexlov replied.

Elson headed up the stairs while Bexlov moved cautiously through the hall. Bright red shards of glass edging the broken window caught his attention. He rushed to the window sill and to cover on the wall on the left side. He pointed the gun out the window, followed by his body. He looked left and right, but only saw cars driving by. He looked down but only saw wet grass. He leaned back into the house and emptied his hat of the rain water that filled some of it. A clatter sounded from the room second to the right. He ran to the room and took cover next to the door rim. He popped out of cover, gun at the ready. The flashlight shown on nothing but the wall filled with band posters. He looked all over the room but saw nothing. He opened the closet but found nothing. Looked under the bed and still nothing.

After the throe search the cops came out empty handed.

"Well Mrs. Melancholy, we couldn't find anything. must have been a couple of kids trying to be cool and destroy property." Elson reported.

"Yeah and if you hear anything again, just give us a call." Bexlov added.

"Well I hope you two are right. Oh it's getting late, I'm going to be tired tomorrow. Thank you officers." Mrs. Melancholy said and then returned to her house.

"No problem miss. Take care." Elson said then the two entered the cop car.

Elson started the engine and drove off. The traffic was tranquil due to the rain and the late time of the night. The radio chattered in the background as Elson started to rant about the call like he always does.

"I can't tell ya how much it bugs me when people do this shit. They go to houses that are about to be bought and then make them look like they were hit by a tornado. They break the windows, the toilets, run the sinks, rip up the curtains, and then the damn mattresses just get demolished. I mean you name it and you'll find it stained on them. I mean god! They just go crazy for no fucking reason, and then if we arrest the little bastards there parents go ape on the cops! No good-"

"Uhh Elson?"

"-pieces of god damn shit! My kids not a bad kid. He's a good student and bla bla bla. Then explain why he's hoped out on drugs with his pants down in a house that is vacant, huh!"

"Elson!" Bexlov shouted.

"What?"

"Calm down! A man your age needs to watch their blood pressure."

"Yeah, sorry kid, I just got carried away. It just bugs me like hell."

"So Elson, I've been wondering, what happened to that houses owners?" Bexlov asked.

"Well it's a pretty bad story. Mother was killed in the house the same time the son was killed in forest to the east. Some say it was just horrible luck while others believe it was all planed."

"Wow, why haven't I heard about it?"

"Cause you probably weren't in the force 2 years ago. The one who handled that case is still sometimes going back to it in her spare time."

The radio called for there car to respond to a robbery in process. They headed in the direction leaving the conversation for some other time.

* * *

Dream listened for anymore noise. It was dead silent inside, only the rain creating any disturbance in the world close by. He stepped through the hole in the wall that he had covered with a poster years ago.

"Glad that's over with." He said brushing off the cobwebs from his clothes. The crow from earlier was nesting on the bed post.

"I see your feeling better." The crow said in a calm voice.

"Ok, this usually doesn't happen to people."

"Well coming back from the dead isn't so common either." The crow argued.

"Well I can't argue with that. So do you have a name or something?"

I thought he would of told you. Our master must have been blunt with you. The name he gave me is Darnsel."

"Darnsel, huh? I will keep that in mind." Dream looked around, "Wait, where's Kettle?" He started to search in the other rooms.

"What's a Kettle?" Darnsel asked.

"My cat. He was still here yesterday."

"Dream, it's been two years. I think he's somewhere else by now. Try to regain your feel in this world, I'll go see if I can find him."

"Wait, what about my mom? Is she somewhere else?" Dream asked before Darnsel took off. Darnsel shook his head.

"I'm sorry but… your mother's dead. Another thing the Master should of informed you of. I'll be back in the morning. Take care until then."

Darnsel took off into the stormy night, leaving Dream alone with nothing but his murdered past and worries of the future to surround him in the cold house.


	3. Chapter 2: Toll of Midnight

_November 22. 2010 12:21 A.M._

The wind was the only company for Dream as he clawed through the wasteland his mind had been morph into for his first move. How could he find his killer? He didn't know who he was really. William Paulliano was the one man that Dream could actually hate with a passion and not regret it. First Will took Dream's lover Kathy, then his life. And for what? Dream could only guess for fear. Fear of Dream coming after him, so Will had to beat him to the punch and kill Dream. One problem is that he thought to much because Dream didn't even have murder in mind, until now. Dream still had something more important than his vengeance. His first priority was decided. He needed to see Kathy and find out where that demon of a man Will lives and kill him. Dream looked at the hole he crawled out of earlier. He made that hole the day he lost Kathy. First anger then sadness. The sadness had filled him until the day he died.

Dream grabbed the trench coat that Kathy had given him as a birthday gift from the closet. When he put it on it felt a bit snug but still wearable. He could still remember that day. He felt a bit of warmth from his chest, then pain. The thought that he died because of her killed him inside. She threw him away for the reputation of being a bad girl and he was the one that paid the price. He reached into his closet again to get a pair of pants that folded over a hanger and pulled out his spare knife that he hid from his mother. He could still her his mothers voice. She would always say things like, " Be careful Dream," and , "Stay away from trouble." All without even knowing about Kathy and him being together. He didn't know what was worse, being away from the person you love or having someone you love die because of you.

The rain still poured like a hurricane was near and Dream allowed the past to eat away at him. He couldn't fight back the memories that still kill him inside. As he walked down the sidewalk he looked at his left arm where his scars used to be. He felt that he deserved to die. Why even bother with vengeance? But then the thought of Kathy being with Will refueled his anger. He had to find a payphone to call Kathy.

He found one that still worked outside of the nearby liquor store. He was glad they didn't find the quarters that he saved up under the bed. Dream reached into his pocket and grabbed a small hand full of quarters and dialed her cell phone number. The voice requested 75 cents and he fed them through the slot. The phone rang three times and when to voice mail.

"Kathy…It's me. I…"

Dream slammed the phone on the receiver. The coins clattered into the payphone as he walked away. He busted into tears. He wasn't able to handle it. There was nothing more important to him than Kathy. He believed that he couldn't live without her and it was true. How could anyone handle it, it was impossible. A group of teenagers hung outside of the store watching Dream enter it. They were most likely members of the local gang. They were infamous around the gang world for acting like suburban mobsters, whacking anyone they were paid to whack. The difference is that they don't have an age limit. They have been given a few names but hate all of them. They prefer to be called the Wraith of God. There leader, Christian Davalza, came from a strict Catholic family, causing him to feel a need to rid the world of evil. Just another person getting over their head like any dictator given power. He wasn't much of a problem to the police until they started getting organized and deadly. The main reason he even knows the leader's name is because some of his friends had joined the gang. Promised money and company and given shit. Isn't that what life was all about?

Dream had to see if he could turn the rest of the quarters into cash. The cashier was concerned about the way Dream looked when he walked up to the counter.

"I'd like to turn these into dollars if it's not a problem." Dream said dropping handfuls of quarters onto the counter.

"Sure no problem." The cashier said, "But if you don't mind uhh… what's with the get-up?

"If I knew I would tell you." Dream answered.

The cashier was puzzled but let it go. The man in the trench coat had to be a wacko, especially if he's walking around at 1 in the morning like that asking for an exchange.

The quarters were exchanged for $20.75 and Dream left. The teens near the door talked among themselves about nonsense as Dream passed by.

"Go, go!" one whispered.

"Hey buddy, what's the rush?" One with brown hair and black clothes said pushing on Dream's chest, stopping him.

"Yeah, we just wanna talk." He pulled out a knife from his left front pocket. "Now give me your money and I won't spill your guts all over the parking lot."

"Go away," Dream replied, " And I won't spill yours all over the parking lot and have your friends die as well."

They all broke out in laugher hooting and hollering. One with a buzz cut and an under shirt seemed like he was pissing his pants.

"You got a screw loose bitch?" The one with the knife said pushing it into Dream's rib, barley enough to make an indent in his skin.

"I would love it if you kill me you little brat," Dream said grabbing the kids hand and plunging the knife into his own rib, "But someone already beat you to it."

Dream pushed his hand forward getting the knife out and with the other hand jabbed his index finger and thumb into his eye sockets. Dream could feel the boy's eye lids attempting to close but with no avail. The rest have their's coming, they just had to wait there turn. One with a pony tail tried to stab Dream with a swing of his knife towards his temple. Dream ducked it, his left arm pulling the one stuck to his hand to the ground and with his right hand he caught the attacker's arm by trapping it between his forearm and bisect.

His left had now free from the kid's eye sockets he grabbed the other guys arm with both hands and broke it using his shoulder. A third gangster grabbed Dream from behind and tried to lock a choker hold. The last one punched Dream with a jab in the mouth. Dream shook it of and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground as well as knocking out a couple of teeth. The gangster fell backwards, a parking block breaking his fall, and his neck. The heart dropping crunch of his bones snapping. Dream then flipped his holder over by bending forward and stomped on his head repeatedly. The last stomp was adjoined with a yell as Dream felt the gangsters skull cave in.

The one with a broken arm ran in fear of sharing the same fate as the others had, but Dream wouldn't allow it. Dream plowed him into the store's wall and grabbed his collar with both hands.

"Please, please don't kill me! I'll leave town, I'll do anything!" the gangster pleaded.

"Don't worry," Dream hissed, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to be the messenger."

"Oh, oh thank you!" He said with a sigh of relief.

"But," Dream said, "I don't want it to be easy for you." He pulled him by the collar towards the one that pulled a knife on Dream and picked up said knife.

"I want you to tell your boss that his time is soon. That he's not a god and even if his was he still should fear me for I am Death's right hand. I am the darkness of night. I am the chill in anguish and I am going to kill all of you." Dream smiled when he looked at the knife. "But I want you to use your imagination when you tell the whole world."

* * *

"What time is it?" Patricia Gomez said to herself. She looked at the alarm clock in her night stand. 12:48 a.m.

" Oh god, how can I enjoy my day off tomorrow if I can't fucking sleep!"

Patricia hated having insomnia. It did come in handy in the past when she did stakeouts but on her days off it was her worst nightmare. She actually would prefer a nightmare right now over insomnia any day. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and opened the medicine cabinet to look for something that will knock her out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She groaned. " Out already? UGHHH!"

She slapped the cabinet closed and looked in the mirror.

"Calm down Trish," She said to her reflection, "You're going to get wrinkles."

She examined herself. She was a decent looking 37 year old detective with long brunette hair. Luckily for her she still had a nice figure thanks to her diet and gym membership. Her genes also played a good part in her body. She hasn't had any children, so her body was still fit. Her arms and legs were even well toned, but are rarely shown due to the uniform she had to wear. She was even blessed with a bust that was a bit above average but was also a bit of a curse in her mind. The only reason men would flirt with her was because of it but she hated that kind of attention. Her face was still in order, almost wrinkle free surprisingly to her. Her blue eyes still had plenty of life in them. Her skin still had some youth as well. She sighed.

She had no choice, she had to go to the store. She's always hated going to liquor stores at night. The scariest things happen at night and mostly take place in a liquor store. She went back to the room to get dressed in a rain coat and black pants. She grabbed her purse on the way out and check for the essentials; money, keys, and her pistol. After double checking the lock she headed to the spot where her car is parked in the apartment complex. She turned the alarm off, got in , turned the car, and then drive off to the nearest liquor store on Orchard St.

The street was mostly empty besides the occasional jogger or car that was being driven by a late night worker or someone coming back from the local bars and night clubs. She found the store and drove into the entrance of the parking lot. She parked the car into a spot close to the store's entrance and exited the vehicle. Patricia slammed the car door shut and clicked the alarm button on the key chain, then headed into the store. On her way in she could feel eyes staring at her. By impulse she adjusted her coat to make sure nothing arousing was showing to entice a wandering eye. A small number of hooligans were loitering nearby, making the detective alert.

_I hate our cities local gang_, She commented in her mind, _Always acting like they're invincible. More of a cult then a gang really._

She hoped she didn't have to use her gun tonight. She only used it once, and she planned to keep it that way. The door chimed when Patricia entered the liquor store. She looked around for the medicine aisle and walked near the center of the store.

"I don't even care how much it cost," she whispered to herself, "If it works, it'll be worth it."

She spotted a magazine on the shelf that held an interesting topic involving one of her favorite actors. She didn't see any harm in taking a few minutes to read what she wanted. She grabbed it from the shelf and opened it. A few moments into the article, she heard the door chime again. She unlocked her gaze from the pages to see a tall man wearing a black trench coat with long black hair enter the store.

"Must be one of the local band members coming in after a gig to grab a smoke." She presumed. After hearing the cash register being slammed shut, the man's exit was announced by his boots clicking on the tile floor.

"Oh shit!" She whispered loudly, "I almost forgot why I even came here."

_I can't be wasting time like this or else I'll loose my touch._

She searched in the next aisle over and found the sleeping aid medicines. She picked up her trusted brand and was alerted by the price.

"Eight dollars! Well, It's worth getting some rest."

Suddenly a loud ruckus of profanity blasted from outside. Then something collided with the store's wall.

"Shit, I was afraid something like this would happen!" She said whipping her gun from her purse and rushed out the store.

At the doorway she saw the man with the black trench coat and black hair punching and slamming a gang member's head onto the asphalt. Blood was already pooling around them as the man unleashed his onslaught of blows.

"Freeze!" Patricia ordered while aiming down the sights, "Put your heads on your head slowly!"

The man stopped in mid strike and twisted his head around, still gripping onto the victim's neck and showing part of an uncomforting black smile. He got up and followed her orders, lacing his fingers and resting his blood soaked hands on his rain drenched hair.

"Turn around, slowly!" She ordered, trying to keep herself calm.

The rain seemed to divert around him as he turned to face the detective. His skin was pure white with black outlining his lips and eyes, but crosses occupied his upper cheeks. Patricia was sure he was a local band member, since the people in black and death metal almost always paint up there faces when they play there music.

"Get down on you're knees. You're under arrest."

"You don't have any cuffs Patricia," He said in a deep, smooth voice as he knelt down, "Should I wait her until you find some"

"Shut up!" She yelled. She fished around in her purse for her cell phone. She came out empty handed. _Shit, _she thought, _I forgot my phone_.

"Call the police!" She yelled to the cashier, still keeping her eyes on the perpetrator.

"What?" He called back, unable to hear her request.

She turned her head around to face him, "I said call the cops!"

When she turned back, the mysterious killer had vanished.

"Shit! She said stomping her foot, "I'm going to get hell for this." She covered part of her face with her left hand and shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't believe she had lost the criminal. For the first time in eight years she had let her guard down . But then it hit her.

_His voice. _

It belonged to someone she knew. Could it of been… Dream?

_But… he's dead._

It wasn't possible. Even if Dream was alive some how, he wouldn't of killed three people for any reason. The only possible conclusion was that it's just some nut job doppelganger who decided to murder some punks when the city slept. Motive could range from vengeance all the way to sport if he was truly crazy. Either was he could be a problem for the men in blue. She observed the damage dealt to the to the surrounding bodies.

"Oh my god. What the fuck is he?"

She looked back to the store wall where blood was surrounding something.

"What is that?"

She walked up to it and picked it up. When she realized what she was holding she shrieked in disgust, throwing it away from her. She started to believe that just tossing and turning in her bed would have been heaven compared to this. She really hated insomnia.

* * *

Christian Davalza's parents were rich business owners of Italian decent who owned several companies in New York that started to do well. Christian now owns them and the mansion they lived in due to his parent's "unseeable" accident they were in when their brakes "failed" during their decent down the large hill on their way home. He was an only child that his parents loved to death, and their will showed it.

Most of the members of his gang live in there own houses, but his most trusted members lived in the mansion with him as his servants or bodyguards. He would spend most of his time planning out and issuing out strikes on the non believers. Anyone who didn't believe in god had to die in Christian's mind. He felt out of place though, like he was in the wrong body. He was a woman trapped in a man's body. He didn't want to get a sex change because that isn't anything being accomplished. He planned on something even more then having his inner and outer status match. He planned on being a god.

Gods don't have a sex, they don't have feelings, they don't have problems, and they don't have human limitations. All they have is power. Pure, everlasting power. And he wanted it. All the pieces were set, now the measly pawns have to move to allow the game to start. He would always look in the mirror and smile proudly at the events that are about to be presented to the world.

A knocking at his bedroom alerted him and diverted his attention from his movie that he was watching with a couple of other people on his giant HD TV that hung on the wall. He looked at the clock in the wall and it showed that it was 2:00 in the morning.

"Who is it?" He called.

The guard opened the door and bowed. "Sorry sir, but it's Harry Gallinte from the North side. He's got a message I uhh…. I think."

Harry ran into the room mumbling like a maniac pointing and slapping and stomping his feet. Christian's lover, Benedict, got up and chuckled.

"What's the matter Harry, cat got your tongue." He joked.

Christian approached Harry and put his arm on his shoulder. " Listen, take a deep breathe. Just calm down."

Harry started to breathe steadily and blood began to run out of his mouth.

"Open your mouth, could you?"

He followed his request and Christian looked away and groaned.

"Well Ben, you were semi right."

Benedict was confused and tapped Harry's chin.

"Uhh, could you…"

Harry opened his mouth again to show that his tongue was cut out. Benedict was disgusted at the sight. Christian got a notepad and a pen.

"Here, write down the message."

Harry wrote down in his sloppy hand writing and paused once in a while to think on how to spell words. After a few minutes he handed the pad back to Christian. His eyes filled with anger as he read.

"What is it honey?" Benedict questioned.

"Fuck! If this says what I think it says, then all of my work will be void." He said angrily, then handed the pad to Harry, "Here, uses this until you get medical insurance or a white board."

Harry took it and left, as Christian started to pace around. If someone could take out four guys and tauntingly keep one alive then he could be a problem, especially if he planned on terminating his plans. Whoever he was, Christian was sure that he would send him back to the hell he came from.


	4. Chapter 3: remnants of the past

**Authors note: I apologies for the horrible way this chapter ended before this rewriting of the chapter. I hope the 4 people that saw it before the change feel more comfortable with the way I changed it. In my defense, It sounded good when I uploaded it at 2:30 in the morning after writing it all in one go for 4 hours so I was very sleepy. Well enjoy and review only if you want to.**

November 22, 2011 12:40 A.M.

Police captain Baker approached the detective as the paramedics carried the bodies into the ambulance. She was sitting on the curb hold her head with both arms.

"I don't normally do house calls but this one seemed like it deserved an exception. So," He said sitting next to her, "Did you get a good look at him?"

"Uhh…yeah. But he's uhh, nothing like I've seen."

"Look, I know that you just saw a blood bath and it's late, there are other detectives being sent. I just want you to go home and get rest."

"Rest?" She stood up, "How can I rest when you're taking away my case?"

"This isn't your case, you were off duty. Also you let a killer escape."

Patricia bite her lower lip, bottling up her anger.

"Look," Baker said comforting, "I'm sorry. Your just not ready for a case like this. You always handle the angry husband murders or the freak accidents. We're dealing with a psycho here. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't have to baby me. First thing in the morning I'm visiting the autopsy."

"Fine, I'll cut you a deal," Baker gambled, "Rest now, and through your day off, then if you still feel like it, then I'll give you the case. Deal?"

"Fine, deal." They shook on it and Patricia got into her car. When she entered the vehicle, Baker called out.

"Remember the deal, I'm going to make sure."

She waved at him, her way of saying "Yeah, yeah, I know". Then drove home. The whole way home she couldn't stop thinking about the killer's face. It was so much like Dream's but the eye's were of a crack head's. Lifeless and filled of hate. She knew that see would be having nightmares for the rest of the week. Then that's when it hit her.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

She made a u-turn and headed back to the liquor store. She forgot to buy the sleep aid.

November 22. 2010 12:50 A.M.

The forest laid near a bit south west of the center of the city. It would always be unattached to society, resisting the toxicity of civilization. It had shrunk every generation but still stayed the same. The wild life filled the night air with calls and chirps, keeping light sleepers awake and heavy sleepers soothed. No one was legally allowed in the forest for it was private property, but Dream didn't worry. He'd been going in for years and never had a problem. He sat in his classic spot, the grouping of rocks near the steam, and stared at his hands. The blood was slightly washed away from the rain, but the history remained. He'd never killed anyone before. Just the shear thought of murder made his stomach flip. Killing the gangsters wasn't what shocked him though. It was his reaction that did. He didn't care that he killed them, in fact, he enjoyed it. Part of him hoped they died instantly without any pain or quarrels, while the other part wanted them to suffer. Suffer for the sins they committed against humanity. Once you join that gang, you might as well of had sold your soul due to the fact the leader owns you. You follow his orders, or you get something hacked off. They eventually become accustom to being cold blooded killers and they become a part of the evil that Christian had created.

_All in the name of the lord._

Dream looked at his refection in the water. The white completion with the black designs and a face that was unfamiliar stared back, expressing the same look that he felt deep inside. Loneliness. He was all alone now. His mother now dead, his lover under a modern spell of drugs and deception, and Kettle away in some unknown destination. The only thing that kept his limbs moving was hope. The hope that he could right all the wrong that had befallen that dreadful day. If only he wasn't so childish. If only he listened to reason, everything would have been different. Who knows, maybe they would of gotten married and lived happily ever after. His mother would of lived her life uninterrupted and the knowledge of Dream's repent for his actions towards her. But you can't change the past. You can dwell, but you can never change it.

Dream laid back and stared up into the night sky. The stars mesmerizing the most complex of minds into fascination of the unknown.

_I wonder where Darnsel is,_ He pondered.

He couldn't help but remember the first day he spent the night with Kathy in this forest. It was the first day they met, after Dream gave off a bad first impression, he decided to make up for it by treating her to a night on the town.

"So you mean like a date?" Kathy questioned as she at her lunch. She was sitting under the tree near the gym along with Dream. Their other friends surrounded them while in there own debacles about crashing on their bike or farting in class.

"Not a date," Dream assured, "It's just that your new to the town and I just want for us to spend time together as friends."

"But we always hang out on Fridays with the group. And you mostly talk to me." She leaned in close to whisper, "Can we talk over there?" She pointed to the alcove that shaded the gym's northern side.

Dream nodded and they commenced there journey to the new location. "I mean we've been friends for almost a month." Dream said as they walked.

"Look," she said once they reached the area," I have a crush on you too, but if my parents find out that I'm alone with a dude they won't let me do anything until I'm 18."

"Why, what did you do or who did you do?" He joked.

She scoffed. "Shut up…" She couldn't help but smile, her braces shining from their wetness, "It's because of my bitch of a sister you dumb fuck. She told my parents that I was dating 5 guys all at once."

"Were you? Cause I would of wanted to be in on that orgy! Talking about UGH!" He swung his hips forward while making his hands into fist.

She laughed, "You're such a freak. No!," she punched him playfully in the arm, "It wasn't all at once, it was in a row. That's two totally different things."

"Don't worry doll face, just tell them that you're going out to hang out with my friends and Wally will back us up."

She sighed, "Ok fine, but nothing too serious, I just got out of a bad relationship and I still not ready."

"Alright, I'll let you decide at what time." Dream said. He tried his hardest not to start jumping up in joy.

"How about 8?" she asked.

"8's cool."

"Fine then," Kathy agreed, "It's a date."

Dream showed her everything interesting about the city. For 2 hours they traveled down the strip, passing bars and stores of the lot. He showed her the oil rig that fueled the town. It was rare to have a rig so close to society but that set the city apart from the rest. They walked all the way to the middle of the city to end the tour with a blast.

"So was your old city this interesting?" Dream said as they walked down the street.

"The city was boring, but the people were something else."

"How so?"

"Well, everyone was a total weirdo. I guess that's why I feel at home when your near."

Dream laughed. "Yeah, I hope I top them all."

"Well close, the guy that beat you was the guy that would trap gophers and eat them. Then he would turn the hides into night slippers for his kids."

"Dang," Dream said, "Well, second place ain't so bad. Ahhh, we're here!"

They approached a fence that was topped with barbed wire.

"A fence, wow I'm…utterly speechless." Kathy snidely remarked.

"Not the fence you meat head. They forest behind the fence."

"there's a forest?" Kathy asked surprised.

"Yeah. Some hippy yokel wanted to preserve the forest because of some weird reason." Dream walked to the knocked down part of the fence and walked over it as Kathy followed, "He never even leaves his house anymore, and pretty much every one just loiters in here. Watch out for druggos." He joked.

The path to the spot was a big shaky but nothing to hard for someone sober. The spot was safe since it would take agility and balance to get there. After a few close calls they arrived to the rock cluster and settled in.

"So," Dream instigated, " what do you think?"

"It's actually cool. The water is calming and the trees are pretty comforting. It's like a natural fortress or something."

"Whoa, Kathy, you don't sound like yourself. Are you sure you didn't hit the tree limb cause I think I her a clunk and-"

"I'm fine. I'm just…impressed. I've never had a night like this. You know what, I don't think I'm going back home tonight. I'm leaving my mom a message to tell her that I'm spending the night at Lisa's."

"Then I'll call my mom to pick me up." Dream joked.

Kathy laughed as the cell phone rang. She left the message and put the cell back in her pocket. Dream did the same.

"So…what now?" Kathy asked.

"Well, There's this nice dusty dirt here near the water," He said sitting down and pulling Kathy down with him as she giggled, "let's just talk, I guess."

"About what?"

"Well," Dream said holding her shoulders, "I've always wanted to tell you how I feel about you Kathy but, I would always chicken out. It's like something inside would always tell me to keep shut."

"Whatever it is it's right." She said looking down.

"How? Don't you like being told that your everything to someone. That nothing is more important then the knowing of your existence? How every time I see you I just want that moment to last forever. No one cares about you Kathy."

"Thanks, I'm really glad that you make me feel useless."

"But I care," He held her hand with both of his, " I couldn't tell you how much you mean to me. I love you with every thing that makes me live. And you love me, I see it every time I look at you."

"I can't love Dream. I wish I could but it just isn't in me. I can't even cry about it."

Dream held his arms around her. He stared deeply into her eyes, the pain she had received echoing deep within her mind.

"I wish you would stop talking like that."

"Just admit it Dream, I'm cold!"

"Me too, It's fucking freezing outside-"

"No, I mean I'm cold inside. I'm an empty shell. I can rarely feel the outside."

"Like I said Kathy, you're a good liar."

She didn't say anything. She just starred at the ground between her body and her legs.

"Listen," Dream said, "If you can't love, then why are you messing around with Will?"

"You saw that?" She asked.

"No but someone did and my P.E. locker is right next to his and Will's?"

"Oh."

"And," Dream continued, "I wish that you could love me the way you love him."

"I don't love him. But when I kiss him they don't mean anything like they do with you." She said leaning towards him and smacking her mouth with his. There lips connected in a circuit energized by lust. Dream heart felt like it was about to explode. They held each other as Dream set his back on the ground making Kathy's body rest upon him. They moaned and moved as they kissed each other repeatedly. Kathy began to gently bite on Dream's cheek, leaving little teeth marks on his skin. They rolled across the ground continuing their basking of passion. But then something interrupted there love.

"Ahhh, cold water. Cold, cold, cold." Dream yelped as they accidentally rolled into the stream. He pushed her off and Kathy also got drenched in water. The full force of the water soaking there clothes." They both got up, yell and shivering as Dream took off his Black hooded jacket.

"Aww, my shirt got wet too!" He said taking that off as well. He noticed that Kathy didn't take her Jacket off but just stood there shivering.

"Kathy don't be conservative. Take off your jacket, your going to get a cold or something."

"Why, so you can see my boobs? I'm not wearing a bra today."

Dream shook the water out of his hair, "Seriously, you'd risk a week of feeling shity just so I don't get goofy on you. Is that it?"

"I…I just don't like being exposed around a guy, it awakens bad memories."

Dream grabbed her shoulders, "I'll tell you something my mom always says: Life is about facing your fears and conquering countries. Moving mountains and destroying aliens-"

"Uhh, Dream…"

"Then you gotta go into a Dragon's lair and blow his head up with a missile launcher. Getting a million dollars and running away to Canada, only then will you get the call from the mysterious man that you are to assassinate the rabid kangaroo leader named Safflower and deliver the body to a near by oasis-"

"Dream! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kathy screamed confused out of her mind.

"Giant bags of gummy bears- oh sorry I was just trying to get number 1 in the weirdo contest."

"Ok, ok you win." Kathy said.

"Well my mom didn't say all of that but you know what I mean, don't let a fear hinder you."

"I just hate the feeling of being watched while I'm undressing."

"Well then I'll just close my eyes then and look away, ok?"

"Well, that'll be better."

"Ok." Dream said covering his face with his hands and turning around while Kathy took off her jacket. It plopped on the rock were Dream laid his clothes on.

Well," Kathy said, "Alright-"

"Open your eyes." A man's voice said.

Dream awoke to see the light break through the leaves of the tree branches. He saw Darnsel resting on once of the branches.

"Was I asleep?" Dream asked.

"No, you were undergo a transformation." Darnsel explained.

Dream looked at the water to see the black symbols gone and his face a less white tint.

"Am I alive again?"

"Far from it. You see, my master rules the night while his rival commands the day. You are neutral, meaning you are allowed to roam in both. So you have one form, the night, where you bear the marks of ownership. As for the other form, you loose all attributes of your night form, meaning you are no longer owned until the night falls again and during that time you and I are no longer attached mentally."

"You mean you can here my thoughts?" Dream said a little embarrassed.

"Yes, but don't worry, I've been doing this so long I couldn't possibly judge. But do be careful you scallywag, you can die in your day form. And if that happens, you will switch owners, which is not a desire for someone who has a risk like me."

"What risk?"

"All I can say is that I am a slave to our master, I personally hate the things I am forced to do."

"What happened?" Dream asked.

"I made a deal and I failed to finish it. I cannot say no more," He sounded disgruntled, "Now I am to guide others who will follow the same fate."

"I will kill him." Dream assured, "Nothing will stop me. The master could try and even he shall fall before by passion to succeed!"

"That's good to be optimistic, it'll enhance the sorrow after the failure." Darnsel said, "Oh, and I couldn't find your Kettle, he must have been adopted by someone and they allowed him to stay in the house, or he could have been in an abandoned building, either way he wasn't anywhere outside within this city."

"That's ok, as long as he's inside finding him can wait. Right now I need to find Kathy and then I'll find Will."

"And I shall follow." Darnsel said.

Dream was never more confident than he was now. He'll kill William, get back Kathy's love, avenge his mothers dead, or face an eternity of servitude.


	5. Chapter 4: Beyond Recgnition

November 22, 2011 7:00 A.M.

Travis woke up in his bed from the alarm clock's dreadful buzzing. He swung his left arm backwards to turn it off and rolled onto his back before he noticed that his right arm was stuck under his fiancé, Norma. She worked at a grocery store during the late shift while Travis worked part time as a surveillance guy at a local department store. They needed all the money they could get to pay for his classes in medical school. They looked like one of those couple that you see on the covers of prom photo envelopes. Norma had that average long blonde haired teenager look with her beach tanned skin and her narrow build. She had some slit curves on her but nothing to special. Her friendly smile that amplified her cheeks and her brown eyes were the only things that could separate her from the crowd. Travis looked like he was born to be a doctor with his wide jaw and stern look in his brown eyes and short dark blonde hair. He would always have a playful look on him that would make people comfortable. He had also lost weight and gained muscle because of the physical requirements to be a doctor.

He didn't want to wake her up so he slowly slipped his arm away from under her. She couldn't be awaken easily by noise but any physical stimulations would do the trick. As he got off the bed he realized that his arm was numb.

"_Crap_," he whispered and tried to shake it awake, "_That's probably bad for my circulation_."

He approached the dresser and took out his uniform for work. They lived in his parent's house for the time being. As he got closer to the end of his first semester of college he got closer to that job that he had always wanted. To carry on the family tradition of being in the field of medicine. His father was a surgeon, his grandfather was a doctor, his Great Grandfather was a civil war medic, the line went on and on. Honestly, he didn't mind being a modern age doctor over a civil war medic since there would be less amputations and screaming. Or at least he hoped that that was the case.

Travis headed down the stairs and saw his parents eating their breakfast. Every time he looked at them he would always picture those families on those old 50's movies where the father would always be reading the newspaper and have a clean hair cut and glasses with a pipe in his mouth while the mother would be cooking something and be wearing an apron and have blonde hair. Their house even had a lit fireplace during the cold nights with a dog resting in front of it. Travis walked into the kitchen as his mother laid a stack of pancakes on the plate were Travis usually sat.

"There you go honey. You need to eat now in case you forget to eat later like you always do." His mother said as he sat in the chair.

"Thanks mom." Travis said as he grabbed his knife and fork to dig in.

"Elbows off the table Travis." His father said without lifting his eyes from the newspaper.

"Sorry dad." Travis said complying.

"You know son, I heard some noises from your room last night." His dad said putting the paper down on the table.

Travis nearly choked on the piece of pancake in his mouth. "Uhh, what kind of noise."

"Laughing. I think it was your girlfriend giggling. Also some banging."

"Great," Travis thought, "Whenever he puts the paper down and starts the sentence with: you know son, you know he's going to start talking about something that shouldn't even be brought up."

"Banging, like on the wall?" Travis asked, acting like he doesn't know where his dad was going with this.

"No," His dad said, "Banging from the floor, which is the ceiling of my den that is next to the living room."

"Anthony, stop pestering our son. He isn't going to cut out on the deal so soon." His mom said holding her hand on her hip as she flipped the pancakes.

_That deal can suck my dick_, Travis thought, _The only reason he agreed to not having sex with Norma in the house was because there were no apartments or houses that she could afford that was near her workplace. I hate how every night my dad will listen for us doing anything on Norma's day off. Damn retirement, why couldn't he just play golf or have an affair like normal seniors_.

"Travis." His dad called, "wake up."

"Oh sorry," Travis said shaking his head awake, "I just need some of mom's famous coffee to wake me up." He lied, then took a sip from the cup that he grabbed as he talked.

"Well all I want to know is what the noise was." His dad said as Travis drank.

"Well, Norma saw a spider and tried to step on it but kept missing , hens the loud banging on the floor. And it wasn't giggling, it was squealing." He informed his dad as confidently as possible.

"Well just remember the deal, no sex. I'm not going to have this families' genes soiled because of some tomfoolery." His dad said as Travis ate. His dad read the paper again as Travis finished his breakfast.

"Great pancakes as always mom." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I got to get going now. Bye. Bye dad."

"By Dingo." He said to their Great Dane that slept in front of the fireplace like always.

The weather outside was better then last night but still cloudy. The rain had ceased for now, but tonight might not be so lucky. Travis headed out the front door and into the car that was parked outside of the garage, waiting to take him to the boring job that he hated and then to the class that he hated just as much_._

November 22, 2011 7:30 A.M.

* * *

Dream prowled above the high school on the gymnasium's roof. His eye's searched the crowds of students as he searched for someone. The key in the puzzle in this flesh maze of information. By now Kathy would of already graduated. So the only way that Dream could ensure of getting the right information of her whereabouts was to ask a good friend.

The school was amok with student's chatter and cars dropping off students. Dream was used to that, but not from the top of the school's gym.

"Alexandra should be here somewhere." Dream mumbled to himself.

"Who's she?" asked Darnsel as he hopped onto the ledge Dream leaned over.

"She's a friends of mine and Kathy's. She didn't know about us being together though, which is perfect. The only problem is: She might know that I died. But, if I know Kathy like I do, then Alexandra doesn't know and would be following a hopeful alternate reality that Kathy had built with her believable fiction."

"This Kathy, does she lie a lot?" Darnsel asked.

"Are you kidding?" Dream said, "If her lies were bullets I'd be riddled."

"So why do you love someone that you don't trust." Darnsel questioned.

The words hit him like if the sky fell. Why did he love Kathy? Was it because of her personality? Her past? Her declination of her love for him?

"Maybe I'm a mental masochist." Dream thought.

"Our relationship is complicated." Dream said looking down at Darnsel.

"Like I said before, I can't judge." Darnsel said.

Dream looked back to span the entrance of the school and spotted her. She really stood out with her bright green jacket with black sleeves and her long blonde hair that was cut short and spiked at the top, the two sides interlacing each other.

"Found her. Now if only I knew what her version of the truth was."

"I can find out for you. Human minds are like books you know." Darnsel assured, "Where is she?"

"There, with the black and green jacket." Dream said pointing.

"Ah, she's a nice one."

"Yeah, yeah. So what does she know?"

"Apparently nothing about your death. If was as life you were still alive in her sense of the world. Ahh, how I love bliss. So peaceful and quaint until the truth barges in at robs it of it's purity."

"How do you see the world Darnsel?" Dream asked.

"I'll tell you after you talk you the little thespian. Isn't that more important?"

"I didn't know she like girls! What else is in her little mind?" Dream exclaimed.

"I said thespian not- oh what's the use, you're a child of the present day. The only words you know are curses and slangs." Darnsel commented, but realized that Dream was already gone, "And a lack of manners fills your brain as well!"

Alexandra hated this week so far. First they canceled one of her favorite animes, then she missed out on a book signing because of the cold she got from her step sister, and now she heard last night that she might not graduate and would probably need to take adult school. It's only Monday and she already needs another weekend.

_Something's watching me…_, She thought to herself.

She looked around at the students walking around her in the parking lot but they were either talking to there friends or paying attention to the path in front of them. Her eyes caught a couple holding hands and talking about what they're going to do after school.

"Idiots," She whispered to herself, "You're only in high school."

But a familiar voice took her away from her thoughts. A voice she'd nearly forgotten.

"Hey, Alexa!" Dream called out, running to catch up.

She turned around and the sheer sight practically made the past events nonexistent.

"Dream? Oh my gosh!" She squealed as they locked in their traditional hug were Dream picks her up and twirls her in place, "Oh, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Same here, It's been awhile that I've looked at this mug," He joked, but telling the truth at the same time.

Alexandra laughed, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see my favorite person at my favorite place."

Alexandra hugged him again, "Oh there's so many questions. Where have you been? What have you been doing with your life?"

"Ehh, the usual. Haven't really been doing anything with my time ever since I left this place."

They walked towards the school's main center yard as they conversed.

"So why did you move away?" She asked, a slight hint of resentment followed her words.

"My mom found someone in another state. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't live with the thought of making my mom unhappy." Dream's mind fought back the memories left by the house. He hoped that Alexandra would catch on to the vagueness when he spoke.

"I guess I was lucky that my mom found my step dad here."

"Oh yeah, how is Missy doing?" Dream asked, remembering about her stepsister.

"She gave me the cold at one of the worst times, but I still enjoy her company at home."

"That's good." Dream said after they stopped moving, "So are our friends the same bunch of near-do-wells?"

"Yeah. Pete's the same creep that he's always been. Derik's changed schools. Clarissa's still the awesome person she's always' been."

"What about the people from my grade. Do you still talk to the graduates?"

"No, they've all disappeared from our lives. Except Kathy. She's still here."

Dream was surprised by the fact, "Still? How?"

"She was held back a grade. She said something about failing too many classes."

"Oh that's bad to hear." Dream said, pretending to feel companionate.

"Darnsel, she's here," He thought to him, " Search the premises for anything that resembles my memory of her."

"As you wish."

"So," She began, "How come you only told Kathy about you moving and not anyone else?"

"Because you little spelunker, I thought that'd be the easiest way."

"I guess that makes sense." Alexandra said, still not fully convinced.

After a bit of chatting about miscellaneous topics the bell rang, declaring the beginning of the school day.

"Well that's my call." Alexandra said, the both of them standing up after sitting down for there conversation.

"It was nice seeing you again." Dream said hugging her.

"You too."

"Can you keep a promise for me?" Dream asked.

"Don't fall in love." The tone of his voice dropped to nearly scripted.

"What? Why?" She asked, confused my the request.

"I couldn't bear for you to be hurt. And the worrying will falter that beautiful face of your's." He touched her cheek with his fingertips.

Alexandra froze for a spit second, then jolted back into reality. The shock from something caused her to step away from him. Her face retreating as far as possible without having her fall backwards. She gasped and panted as she held her hands together.

"Are you ok?" Dream said."

"Fine," She said between pants, "I'm fine." She looked at the watch on her wrist.

"I don't want to be late, sorry. Gotta go. Bye!" She said turning around and started to jog towards the classrooms.

Dream was worried about Alexandra, but there were more important matters at hand. Soon he will find Kathy and rid the world of the reaching filth that had robbed him of his life and the life of his mother. Soon, so very soon.

* * *

November 22, 2011 8:44 A.M.

Officer Bexlov sat at his desk typing up reports of yesterdays events. He never felt that there was a crime "session" like the others did, but he was new to the force. Only a month under his belt and he's already dealing with the same things that the experienced did. His partner Elson was one of those veteran. Elson's been on the force for nearly 30 years. He's probably seen everything you could see in the police force.

As Bexlov finished a report a criminal investigator approached his desk.

"Excuse me, your Yegnar Bexlov, correct?" The investigator asked.

"That's me, how can I help?"

"I'm criminal investigator Carpenter. I need to see you in my office for a bit, follow me please."

"Ok."

Bexlov pondered as they walked, _This is bad_, he thought, _the only reason he would want to see me is to investigate a crime preformed by a police officer. But I haven't done anything wrong. I already told them that the bathroom stall was destroyed before I got there. Maybe they didn't believe me._

They entered the office. Bexlov noticed someone else was in the room.

"Sit down Mr. Bexlov." Carpenter said, holding a hand out to guide Bexlov as Carpenter swing around his desk to sit in his chair, "That is Counselor Newman, Get acquainted as you like.

They exchanged hellos.

"Now Mr. Bexlov, you are officer Elson's partner, correct?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever told you to take advantage of any situations? Steal drugs, take money, anything of that sort?"

"No. Not at all?"

"Has he ever threatened you in any violent way involving him killing you?"

"No. Can I ask why you are asking such questions?"

"Your partner Elson is going through a trial, which is why the counselor is here with us."

"Trial for what?" Bexlov asked.

"I'm sorry but I am only aloud to ask questions concerning the officer. You will have to ask Officer Elson your self about that."

After a few more questions Bexlov was out of the office. But he wondered what Elson had done to be put on trial. The questions made it seem that Elson was corrupted to the max. When they go out in the street he will get the facts that he wants.

* * *

November 22, 2011 4:12 P.M.

Bexlov and Elson stopped in a local fast food restaurant to enjoy there lunch break. After they ordered there food, Bexlov pulled out his wallet to pay for the food.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll cover us." Elson offered.

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Elson said paying for there order, "Go find us a table."

After filling his large soda cup at the fountain, Bexlov sat in their usual table that was near the back exit at the window. Elson followed a few minutes after, holding a tray with their burgers. When Elson sat down he automatically unwrapped one and dug in. After chomping in half way, Elson noticed that Bexlov wasn't eating.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Bexlov put his hands on his neck and crashed his back with both, "I had a criminal investigator ask me questions today. Questions about… about you."

Elson tensed up a bit, "Oh, like what?"

"Well," Bexlov said leaning back in the seat, "He asked me if you've been trying to get me to abuse the badge."

Elson coughed out a huge laugh, "Ahh, they got nothing to do in that department."

"He also told me that your on trial," Bexlov continued, "Why are you on trial?"

Elson took in a deep breath, "I did something back before we became partners."

"And it was…"

"I shot my buddy. We were partners for nearly 5 years."

"Like, by accident?"

"No, he wasn't as luck to have a trigger happy fellow like you snipe him in the upper leg. No, I shot him in the head. Point blank."

"Why?" Bexlov was starting to get a little antsy.

"He was corrupted. He would take money and other things as bribes from the local drug dealers. I couldn't take it anymore and stood up to him. He pulled his gun out but I was a quicker draw. My dad would always show me those old wild west videos and I guess I became akin to snap shooting. But uhh, my partner, Eddy Kinsburgh, is the son of our wonderful mayor."

"So the mayor is putting you on trial."

"And they've been on my ass about it ever since. I've told them the same story every time and every time he denies the facts."

"How are you still on the force then? They must have had something on you in order to continue on the investigation."

"Well, the cocaine that Eddy was holding has my prints as well. And my prints are all over his body since I tried to save him, but then I noticed that the bullet went right through his left eye."

Bexlov was silent, looking down at the unwrapped burger.

"You believe me right?" Elson asked.

"Yeah, I believe you but, I just don't like how the force is corrupted. I thought this city was normal."

"Hey, this is normal, this is what that Gandhi fellow was yammering about with the yin and yang."

"Uhh that was the Chinese."

"Whatever, but you know what I mean. Equalization. It's what this world's all about. Some cops are good, some are bad, some are sexy like Ms. Elva Calvin in the fourth desk to the left from the entrance."

Bexlov laughed, "I know, I know, but I'm seeing someone."

"Really who?"

"I met her at the mall. We're going to have a date on Friday."

"That's my boy. But a mall skipper, that's some dangerous waters. Careful with her, she might have 500 other boyfriends waiting for her in her room."

"Ha ha, well she's different from those dog carriers."

"Hey Bexlov I've been meaning to ask you, what kind of name is that?"

"Well my first name is Dutch since I'm named after my grandfather from my mother's side and my last name was made up by my father when he became a citizen."

"Huh, Yegnar, sounds like a Viking!" Elson joked.

Bexlov laughed as he felt comfortable enough to eat the burger. He still wasn't settled enough to fully trust Elson but now that he knows the true, he didn't feel worried as much. But he still wondered if there are other corrupted officers in the department. He felt like everyone was mixed and matched again and that he would have to be less trusting at the office. The next person he meets just might get him in the same position Elson's in.


	6. 5: Necessitation of Unmindful Sorrow

November 22, 2011 2:35 P.M.

Everything was different for Kathy this year. She had a different senior class, different hair style, different clothes, different view of her newly announced step father. Rodger was just the guy that helped pay the bills, but now that her mom married the him, she felt distressed about calling him dad. But on the other hand at least he didn't want her and her mother dead like her real father.

_In due time_, She would believe, _He will leave and just be an other nail in the coffin. Everyone will disappoint, no matter what._

She still wasn't used to having short hair after having it long all of her life. For the few months it was cold around the back of her neck and it took her a few days to realize that she was constantly repositioning hair that wasn't there. Such a strange thing where someone gets so used to something that they believe that it's still there even after it's gone. And keeping it dyed black and then orange at the tips was a pain. At the beginning of the school year she kept it normal until she got the money to dye it. She left the school's court yard and saw her step dad's green '97 4x4 Tacoma Toyota pickup truck parked in the spot her mom would park.

"Sorry I couldn't call you to tell you that Debby couldn't make it." He said as she neared the truck, "I can't call when your cell phone's lost now can I."

"Do you need help, I wanted to drive Debby's car to pick you up since my truck is so high up-"

"I'm fine," She said blankly as she hoisted herself up onto the seat.

"Ok, just making sure." He said and then started the truck.

Kathy looked out the window and fiddled with her lip ring as her step father drove them home. She watched the students walking on the sidewalk. All of them seemed to mock her with their happiness. And their stupidity of not knowing anything of the world around them. Completely unaware of even something as basic as their purpose. They are nothing but a bunch of wild animals that just do as they please and don't care what happens after. Always thinking about now.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Rodger asked as he made the left turn at the intersection outside of the school's property.

"What do you think?" She answered vaguely.

"Are you doing better in you're English class?"

"I'm passing, aren't I?"

"You can do better then just pass though." He stopped at the three way intersection that was placed next to the school's football field, separated by a black metal fence.

"The only reason I'm even taking that class again is because the last teacher hated me."

"She did not-"

"Don't tell me that she didn't!" Kathy's voice became conjoined with some anger, "I see that bitch giving me that look like I sacrifice animals or something. Every time she hands me back a paper she always acts like I'm going to bite her. She just doesn't like me. But that's okay, because I fucking hate her."

Rodger let out a confirming laugh, "I had a teacher like that once." He make a right turn on a street with a small farm to enter a dirt road, "Mr. Turner. Always made me go up to the board and answer the question that he was sure that I didn't know. But that's because my dad bullied him during high school. I thought it was pathetic. There are just those things where you think it's something bigger then it actually is."

"I guess so."

Kathy turned on the radio, but then quickly turned it off.

"Ugh, the music now days makes me want to chew glass."

"I agree 100%." Rodger said, then turned left then right to go on their street road which wasn't like the dirt road earlier; but asphalt, "The 70s was where it peaked. The Beatles, The Who, The Allmen Brother's Band, The Rolling Stones…"

Kathy looked away from the window and saw that her step dad was counting with his fingers and looking up to remember band names.

"Rodger, you're driving!" She yelled in fear of crashing.

"A lot of The's back in the- Oh Shit," He grabbed the wheel and tried to regain control of the car. A passing by car had to swerve out of the way to avoid a collision, "Man, I have got to pay attention better."

"I'll say." She said rolling her eyes as the car slowed down into the drive way to their two story house. They both exited the truck. As Kathy walked to the front door she looked at her motorcycle that rested inside of the garage. The yard was a depressing sight for her as well. Only a few plants grew in the yard while the rest was nothing but dirt.

"It's like a children's sandbox," A voice echoed in her head, "Or the perfect place to have some good old mud wrestling!"

She scowled at the memory rearing it's ugly head in her mind.

Her step dad opened the door for them and carried the groceries from the back seat of the truck into the house.

"Let me know if you need anything." He called as Kathy headed straight for the stairs, "Debby will be making diner when she gets back from the doctor's office."

She didn't reply. She just aimed for her room that was the last room on the left to the left after the stairs. She entered her room and routinely locked the door behind her. After tossing herself onto her bed, the room's guardian confronted her. He meowed to get her attention.

"Aww, hey Kettle." She greeted as he hopped onto the bed to curl up next to her, "Did you miss me baby?"

Kettle's reply vibrated through Kathy's hand as she petted him. He was a middle aged orange and white tabby cat. His dark green eyes and aged fur gave him a urban veteran look about him. Every time she saw Kettle, she could still remember the day her and Dream found him.

"They were walking to his house after school those few long years ago. Dream saw something orange on the road but couldn't tell what it was at first. Kathy told him it was just a dying cat and to just leave it alone. But what Dream responded with was extraordinary from his standards and would always stay with her.

He said, "Everyone deserves a chance."

He said it with such confidence that she doubted that it was him who said it. He would always be goofy a uninvolved with everything, and now he's willing to risk his life for a homeless, near-dead animal. Typical Dream, always focused on the unimportant. I couldn't believe that he could have been so stupid. Getting in a possible car accident to attempt a saving of a life. It's a fucking cat for Christ sakes! How could you possibly remotely compare the life of a cat to the life of any human and claim the cat's to be significant. Only someone who was completely out of their mind would do such a thing. I guess that's why Dream was a perfect candidate.

As Dream approached the feline, an unaware driver took a turn around a curve that had a large bush separating the sidewalk from the road. She didn't see the bleeding cat lying on the ground. She didn't even notice the dark haired teenager until the side of his head crashed into her windshield. As she slammed the brakes he rolled off the car's hood. Dream didn't think about himself. After he got up he peeked into his jacket to check on the cat that was safely tucked in, not even realizing that he'd would be diagnosed with several cracked ribs at the hospital later on. The cat was still breathing, but not moving. He zipped his jacket all the way back up and tucked the front half in his pants.

I screamed in fear for his life when I saw the car hit him. It's not every day that someone walks away from a collision with several thousand pounds of metal. The driver was just as surprised when she got out of the car to confront Dream.

"Oh my god, Dream, are you ok?" I asked him while I ran to catch up to them.

"I'm fine nothing that can't be fixed. But the cat needs medical attention now."

"Is that why you were in the middle of the street?" The lone driver asked.

"Yes, yes. But the cat needs help."

"Uhh, ok. I'll drive us to the vet."

"Really? Cool." Dream said getting in the car with the woman, "Come on Kathy. Road trip!"

"I wouldn't of gotten in the car if you were a dude," Dream commented as Kathy got in, "But since you're a dame, I'll let it slide."

Dream and Kettle both dodged death that day. The strange phenomenon of it "not being your time" is probably a bigger mystery then the death itself. How is it that people can only die at certain times and not at any other. Is it with all of god's creature's? Is it god that determines the hour of a life's decadence. I will never understand fate. But the pondering will never subside in my mind. One day I might find out the truth, or maybe not. It depended on what fate presumes to suit me with, that is, if fate exist."

A meow returned her to the real world. She looked to see Kettle waiting next to the glass door to the balcony.

"Alright, alright. Quit your whining. I'm coming." She groaned as she got up.

Once she slide it open the cat rushed straight for the litter box that laid at the right edge of the balcony. Kathy veered her gaze away to give him privacy. Her new sight made her sigh.

"Oh, the sunset." She said to herself as she crossed her arms and leaned onto the doorway, "Such elegance birthed from chaos. The flames and flares on the sun are chaotic up close but present a graceful presence from a far. Almost like how death should."

"Dream's death." A voice from her head intruded.

"Stop it Kathy," She said to herself, "Remember what he did to you."

Once she got back on the bed, she remembered to take off her outfit's unessentials. As she untied her black tie she pondered about the good times. A photo of them at Travis's birthday party was in a picture frame facing her from the TV's stand. The day when he bought Travis a video game and Kathy a necklace. It was a black leather necklace with a wolf's head as the charm. She stopped wearing it of course. She tossed the tie aside on the chair that held most of her unwashed clothes and turned the picture frame around to face away from her.

"I can't believe I forgot to get rid of that. Must of slipped my mind during the remodeling." She thought.

Once she got the tie off she took off her fishnet stalkings and instead of remembering the good times the notes turned sour and she frowned at the images that portrayed themselves in her mentality. She threw the stalkings with frustration at the floor and swung her head downwards to the pillow.

"Fucking dick," She said grabbing the other unused pillow and held it as she rolled to lay on her left side, "It's all your fault I'm like this."

She laid there, looking at her left forearm and remembered the feelings she felt when she mutilated herself. Each and every scar was worth the blood being spilled as it promised settlement in her enigma of a consciousness. The lines of despair forever engraved on her body. She touched the scar tissue with her fingertips, the feeling of the unchaste skin that tingled from the improperly sealed gashes. She turned to rest on her other side.

"No matter how many times I do it, the pain will always come back." She said taking off her glasses and resting them on the night stand.

Her hand opened the drawer below though rehearsal and she pulled out a syringe and a long rubber string that used to be a rubber band. The syringe was already loaded with heroine from the last time, but she was interrupted then. Now she was sure of peace.

"It may never go away, but I can always make it fade away for now.

She took off the cap with her mouth as she tightened the rubber around her left bicep and flicked the needle to rid of any air bubbles. She searched across her veins with her fingertips for skin that wasn't ruined by the drug already from previous injections. Once she found a spot, her hand pierced the needles tip through her delicate skin, discounting the parts of her skin that was ruined by the heroine injections.

She felt the cold liquid swim in her vein, crawling it's way through her system. Trying to find it's way to the heart. Kettle came back through the open doorway and jumped onto the bed, giving company to the girl who's consciousness was fading away.

"It's funny huh Kettle?" She said putting the needle's cap on then petting the side of his face weakly, "We're nothing but heroine ourselves. Destroying everything we touch and killing the innocent, while the evil prevail. I…I hope this was enough to kill me, unlike the last-"

Her hand went limp in mid movement. Kettle was caught off guard by the sudden joint presented by her hand striking the bed. Her other hand dropped the needle on the ground next to the bed. He wrapped himself in a ball between her body and her open arm. From a person with a mind so chaotic and unbearably filled with woe, the room surrounding her was amidst with peaceful purring and whispering wind. The air was cold from the outside, as well from her lungs. For a soul that only wished solitude, it would be given distilment by fate soon enough.

"I hope he wasn't a burden," a voice said from the darkness past Kathy's eye lids. The voice was faint, as if the speaker was under water, "You changed your look, so that's why you couldn't find her yesterday."

"Was he talking to me…about me?" Kathy thought.

"Will," She croaked out, "If that's you I thought I said not to come today."

Kathy rolled over in bed to lay on her chest. She mumbled some incoherent words that even she didn't understand.

"It pains me to see you like this, Kathy. I can't believe you broke your promise."

Kathy was struck by that last sentence. She couldn't recall leaving a promise regarding heroin to Will.

"Will, is that you?"

The person sighed, then cackled a short snicker, "Will is such a universal word. It could be used as a name, as an adjective, a noun, and even a verb. I could be will in the way that I so strongly enjoy the sight of your sweet, charming face. Or I could be the Will that you so wistfully moan out in your cries for help. Please, speak again, I want you to sing me a tune."

Kathy could barely move her jaw, let alone accurately process all of the words that were being said by the guy. Whoever he was, he was defiantly no Will. Will would usually say, "Hey, I'm here will the stuff. Let's make some bank," but this guy was speaking in tongues practically.

"Your arm, it's worse then before." The man whispered, maybe intended for himself. He held her forearm in both hands, "If only you didn't give in to the self indulgences that you ritualize, I partially blame myself for this. No that's an understatement, I feel complete responsibility for your suffering. I deserve the sorrow, not you"

A feeling of her arm being siphoned encased her in numbness. Kathy let out a little yelp as the man's grip tightened.

"What, what are you-" She forced out, her mouth amplifying her mind's voice.

"Returning the favor, you saved me from myself, now it's my turn."

Kathy felt liquid leaking out of the injection sight as one of the man's hands released it's grip. Her body felt alive again, her energy returning. The weight from her eyelids reseeded, allowing her to see again. She looked into a dark room filled with shadowy figures caused by the moonlight.

"I feel like I'm in a dream." Kathy said to herself as she reached out to turn on the lamp.

"This isn't a dream," The lamp clicked alive as he spoke, when Kathy turned around to view the guy she was confronted with a tall, long black haired male wearing a black trench coat, "But I am."

Kathy gasped as the man leaned closer to whisper the last three words. She fell off the bed taking a few covers with her. She clawed the nightstand for her glasses. Once she found them she put them on and peeked over the mattress.

"What did you do to me?" She asked.

"I just cleansed your body of that infernal melted evil you name Heroin, see?" He pulled up his right hand to show a pool of black liquid stain his skin and then suddenly it erupted into flames that shot upward, lighting up the rest of the room that was shadowed for a second. "Need a hand," The white face infiltrator asked as he offered the same hand for assistance while his left hand was wrapped around his back.

"Who- who are you?" She asked still a bit woozy from the sudden jolt from conked out to cognizant.

"Your true love, that's who." He said walking around the bed to stand next to her, who was still keeping herself up by clutching to the covers that remained on the bed, "You should accept my offer in your state of intercede."

"Dream? Dream?" She felt like her bowls were going to completely expel all of her excrement everywhere, "No, no nonononononono, you are not Dream. Dream is-"

"Dead," He finished for her, "My body: yes. Mind: yes. But my soul: almost. You see, I made a deal with a special someone who's kind of important to everyone and he allowed me to perform a little play for him. And if everything follows the script, I'll be able to rest in peace. Happily ever after, a few Hail Marry's and the son the father the holy ghost, bla bla bla. Yap yap yap. Are you even caring right now?"

The guy made Kathy fear for her life. She felt like something bad was going to befall her while he stood in front of her as he preached. But then she realized something. She DID take a large quantity of heroine.

"I must be dying right now," she thought to herself, "I've heard that you see dead people from your life when you die. Maybe it was true."

"Hey," Dream said snapping his fingers in front of Kathy's face, "Anybody home?"

Kathy shook her head back into reality, "I'm here, I'm here, "She grabbed his arm to stop his snapping, "Tell you what. I'll humor you. You're not back. I'm just dead myself as well." She smiled as she talked.

"Wow. Not a 'this is impossible' or a 'It can't be!'. No? Well, for once you're taking me being here well. Although the drugs could be affecting your epicenter. Or maybe I've just been watching too much television."

"Yeah, ha-ha, whatever you say."

"I've been wanting to talk to you Kathy. I even called you a few days ago but you didn't answer."

"Well I never answer a number that I don't know, and my phone's lost somewhere here in the house."

"Oh, I see. Well, I would like to talk to you freely without possible interruptions. If we could take it outside we can. Only if you want to."

"Sure. Let's go."

The night air was exhilarating for Kathy. She has always loved breathing in the peace and delight that was wafting in it. Her and Dream sat on the ledge that was in her barren front yard. The yard was surrounded by a wooden fence on three sides with trees trapping it from the east and the west. It was the same spot that they sat when Dream visited her house on the Friday before thanksgiving break. That's how he knew where she lived. He knew that she would be living here still since it would be the most likely possibility of her possible choices of housing.

"So, what's with the ink?" She asked, looking at Dream who was looking down with his hands clasped together.

"They're not tattoos," He said referring to the designs on his face, "There a branding. A mark of my master's ownership."

"Branding, you mean like cattle?" She asked, her voice upbeat.

"Yes, just like-" He paused as he noticed that she was humming to a song in her head.

"Kathy, this isn't right."

"What isn't?"

"You thinking you're dead."

"I know! I wish it happened sooner! I mean I can't wait for you to disappear soon and then I'll be off to eternal peace."

"Kathy, you're not dead though."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm back on Earth. Look!" He grabbed her wrist, "You still bleed."

She gazed at the opened wound from the needle. Blood trickled out, overlapping the trails that had dried up earlier that night, "You're- you're right…" Chills over encumbered her body as the reality of the matter at hand hit her. The new world around her returned to the bleak, desolate world that she wished to escape.

"I'm sorry to make you sad, but you shouldn't have false enjoyment. It was best for me to tell you as soon as I did."

"I-I-I don't know what to do. If only I was really dead." Her head slumped into her palms that she affixed to catch herself with. The only thing that could help her now was cutting.

"I hate my life." She forced through clenched teeth.

"I understand how you fee-"

"NO!" She roared, drowning her eyes into Dream's sight, "You have no fucking clue as to why I'm miserable!"

Kathy's arms shook in anger as Dream held onto her shoulder, "I can help you though this Kathy. With our love as strong as it is, you can have your past as a feeble remnant."

"Stop saying the word love! Just stop with that meaningless Shakespearian morpheme! I've told you countless times that I can't love."

"But… I love you."

"No, no you don't." She coldly stated, shrugging his hand off.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Isn't that love?"

"Happy? You made me furious!"

Dream was puzzled from her words.

Kathy took in a deep, hissing breath, "Remember that time when I told you about how I was raped when I was 5 years old by one of my neighbors. And you said that I shouldn't of enticed him then."

"I wanted to make you laugh."

"It was not a laughing matter you dumb shit! I was a little kid and that filthy monster robbed me of my virgin elegance. How would you feel if someone took the one thing that made you feel normal? I am constantly haunted by that day and you of all people decided to joke about it?," She stood up while holding herself up with her right arm and pointed at Dream with her left, "Fuck you! I'm glad your dead! And to top it all off you hit me in the face after thanksgiving break! Why are you constantly speaking lies of wanting me to be happy when you are killing me slowly? Why? Answer me!"

Her knees buckled as she sat back down, "I don't know." Dream said after a second of silence, "I'm a horrible person. Why do you think I was at the forest on the night I died by Will's hands. I was there to cut myself after crying for the whole day after I hit you. Not even crying could help me cope with the pain I felt from losing you. I hit you because you hit me with the intentionally offensive remark about why you were kissing Will after we demonstrated our feelings on that Friday. You may of felt outer pain from my hand but I felt dead without you by my side. If you think I'm so horrible, don't forget: You're no saint either."

Kathy allowed the words to sink deep within her. Numerous feelings ebbed around her, but non were of closure, "I…can't deal with this. All of this. I am constantly bombarded by regret and deception from myself and there is no end to my torment. I can't even kill myself right. Every attempt leads to failure. It's as if I am cursed to roam this planet with the burdens of physical and mental pain to be forever chained around my waist. If you truly love me, you would use the last of your strength to kill me by any means."

"I could never do that, it's against my moral fibers to do so."

"I knew you would say that," She said looking down, "I don't want to live a life where I can never feel happy unless it's false. I hate my life. Everything about it. I can't even do the simplest things like love another person. All I can do is hate everything. And the worst thing about it all is…I can't even cry about it."

It was true. Dream could feel the sense of anguish eradiating off her as she spoke but non of the signs showed a secretomotor functioning. Her eyes didn't puff or water up, and she wasn't even acting out any precautions to prevent her from crying like looking up. She looked at him straight in the eye and proclaimed her statement.

"I guess sadness is a problem for both of us. I cry too much and you can't cry at all. If only we switched, right?"

"What kind of world is this where you can come back from the dead, but I can't even shed a tear in the name of displeasure? Do you see why I want to die?"

"I understand your motive, it's the outcome that aches me inside."

"How so? You said it yourself two years ago: No one cares about me. I wouldn't affect anything."

"Well I was wrong!" Dream shouted, surprising Kathy, "I don't know who they are or where but out there there's someone that would be decimated by your death. You just have to realize who they are. I can't be the only one who believes that you mean something."

"Well you are. But look at the kind of affection you give me. Some help you were."

Dream sat there quietly as Kathy held herself up and leaned back to look at the stars, "What's it like to be dead?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Dream thought for a plausible and relatable explanation then said, "You know that feeling you get when you are about to fall asleep in class but can't because of the noise around you and the sudden uproars?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"It's almost like that but all the time. It's like you can never fulfill the desire your body has for peace and comfort. Not until my job is done."

Kathy played with her lip ring using her lower lip and upper teeth as she scratched her back, "Uhh, look, I know this must sound awkward after what I said but… I am kind of glad that your back." She laid her right hand on his knee, giving Dream reassurance that she still enjoyed his company.

"Thanks. It's great to be back." Dream wrapped his left arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder and completed the half way hug with her arm going around his waist.

"Just like old times, right Dream?" Kathy said as Dream rested his cheek on hers.

"Yeah." Dream said. But then Kathy felt a drop fall on her left cheek, then another. She lifted her head back up to see that Dream was crying quietly.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm just…so happy that your talking to me again."

"Well, it's not every day a teenager comes back from being dead for two years." She said chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Dream said, laughing along, "But that's not the complete reason why I'm crying."

Kathy cleaned his face of tears with the back of her right hand saying, "Aww, It's ok."

"No. I killed some kids the other day. I mean I didn't have to, I could of ran away from them since they were just gang members. They weren't going to follow me just for a few bucks, but I killed them anyway."

"Did you hate the feeling of murder?"

"No. That's the problem. I'm nothing but a sadistic killing machine. I have the power to killing so easily but I just can't control myself. It's this body, it's not mine. I may look like my old self, but it's made to be that way."

Dream sunk his head down to his lap and covered circled his arms around his body to close the world around him.

"Look, Dream, I got to get some sleep. Since I'm not dead yet, I gotta go to school tomorrow."

Kathy stood up and reached up to the door step until Dream called out to her, "Wait."

She stopped before opening the door, "What is it?"

Dream caught up to her stand point and said, "I need to know: Is there any chance between us to get back together if I promise that I changed?"

"I'm sorry Dream, but you haven't changed. And well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm getting married to Will."

"What? Why?" Dream was awestruck at this news. There was not reasonable explanation for this to even be thought of.

"He's helped find a way to cope with my depression. If it wasn't for him, I would have been in a worse condition than I am already. It's my way of thanking him."

"Call it off. This cannot happen. I will not allow it!" Dream was near infuriated with her decision.

"I'm sorry," She kissed his on the cheek, "But I can't." She opened the door and stopped to turn back to Dream who was still unclear of the event that had taken place, "And if you try to stop it I will never talk to you again. Even if you come back from whatever happens after death."

Dream walked along the concrete pathway that connected the door stop to the drive way. He then remembered the main reason why he came over here.

"Kettle! Beggy Beggy." He called out. For some reason Kettle always responds to the word: Beggy. Dream found that out by complete accident back when he first had Kettle in the house.

Kettle ran out of the darkness and looked up at Dream.

"There you are." Dream said picking him up and held him in a hug like hold, "Let's go home, shall we?"

He carried Kettle as he walked down the road. Darnsel lifted off from Kathy's roof and perched on his shoulder. Kettle swiped the air near Darnsel as he flutter his wings in defense.

"Play nice you two," Dream said and having Kettle strangely obeying.

"Where to next sir?" Darnsel asked.

"Where else? First home, then to meet someone I've been meaning to talk to for a while. The man who shot my mother."


	7. Chapter 6: Worrying Cares

**Author's note: To not confuse people and to make it easier on myself, I changed the type of lettering on the times. Now they will be underlined. I will try to update the previous chapters to match up. I will also change the year to 2011. I also just saw the weird thing going on with Chapter 5, and I will take care of it as well as with other mistakes that I find.**

November 23, 2011 12:29 A.M.

Alexa sat in her seat in her math class waiting irrepressibly for the bell to ring. She hated her math class almost to the point of wanting to burn the building down so that she wouldn't have to go. He teacher acted as if everyone know all of the math that she know and expected them to ace all of her test even though she clearly based the scores on favoritism. All that she wanted was at least a bit of help but all that she got was "you should know this by now" as a answer. What an undutiful answer.

"So, what did you get on the test?" Her friend Clarissa asked, sitting on the wooden part of her desk.

"Another D." She answered flatly while holding up the paper to prove it, with her other hand holding her head up.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon." Clarissa said patting Alexandra's shoulder.

"Thanks for the support." She sounded as if she was going to pass out.

"What's wrong, did you have one of your late night Animarathons?" Clarissa said shaking her to keep her awake.

"No, I do that on Fridays, thank you." She took her hand away and chuckled, "No, I just kept having nightmares."

"Did you eat something spicy? Or watch a scary movie? Or sleep with no pillows?"

"No pillows? That gives people nightmares?" Alexandra asked, puzzled by the connection that it presented.

"Oh yeah, every time I sleep and my head slips off the pillow, I always get a nightmare."

"No," Alexa said, "I didn't do anything to get a nightmare."

"Well, if it was scary enough to wake you up, it might have been a night terror."

"Sounds horrible."

"It is. They mean that something is wrong with either your life or your brain and you might have to see a doctor for those."

"I'm sure it'll pass."

The bell rang, announcing the beginning of lunch. Clarissa walked to her desk and put on her backpack. Alexandra tried to stand but needed her arm to keep herself from falling down.

"You poor thing." Clarissa said as she helped Alexa get her backpack on and walk out of the classroom.

"Just get me somewhere where none of our friends will wake me up." Alexa mumbled as she tried to stay conscious.

Clarissa practically had to carry Alexandra as they miraculously made it pass there hang out that was nearly across the campus from their last class but kept on walking.

"Hey," Their friend Pete asked as he noticed the two passing by.

"Just getting Alexa to a place to crash." Clarissa answered.

"Why, she wasn't at David's party. Oh by the way Carl, sorry for kicking you in the balls. I really thought you were a burglar."

"Oh ha ha," Carl replied sarcastically, "The black guy is obviously the most suspicious guy in any house."

"Come on man don't make me look racist."

Clarissa and Alexa headed to the back entrance of the music room as the two argued. _That's Clarissa's boyfriend for you_, Alexa thought to herself, _always playing the race card_.

But in a town with a low African American population it wasn't a mystery to why he would. The town used to be one of the most racist parts of the country that wasn't a part of the south back in the 50s. So all of the blacks are actually new to the town's society compared to the white's.

"Ok, you just sit here and sleep all you want. This is far away from anybody and the walls are sound proof enough to drown it out from where we are now," Clarissa explained as she laid Alexa down.

"Thanks Clary." Alexa said as she was a bit more awake for the time being.

"And you can use my jacket as a pillow since it's a bit less cold now." Clarissa sighed, "I will never understand this global warming."

"You're the best Clary."

"Thanks. Just sleep for now. Holla if you need anything."

Within seconds Alexa was out like a light. The dream she had was the same as before. She was in this desert-like wilderness with a cloudy orange sky above. Everywhere she looked there was death. Dead animals, dead foliage, dead people. Even the air smelled dead. All of this led up this path, and as she walked along it she saw the death intensify. Bodies began to be piled up everywhere. Bodies on fire, bodies chopped in half, limbs mutilated, eyes and tongues ripped from their sockets. Small trees and plants became forest of burning trees. A clearly visible stream of rich, red, blood laid along side the trail. But as she walked the stream became a river that would mouth into an ocean that seemed to go on for miles, as well as the pile of bodies.

But what really terrified her were the crows, eating people alive. Tearing there flesh away from their bone and muscle. The people screaming in pain until they died from their loss of blood that all drained into the ocean. Once she reaches that sight she woke up, a hot flare of anxiety overwhelming her skin. She felt suffocated, as if she was holding her breath the entire time she slept.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw that it was Dream, sitting on the railing of the ramp that was the entrance to the music building, "Oh, it's just you." She said, still panting.

"I herd you talking in your sleep." Dream said swinging his legs back and forth, "Is everything alright?"

"You were watching me sleep?" She asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"Well I didn't want to wake you." He said in defense, "I know I wouldn't want to be."

"You probably should of."

"Are you having bad dreams? Cause I learned that the perfect cure for that is ice cream."

"Ice cream?" She asked, more confused then when they usually talk.

"Oh yeah, it takes your mind away from what ever is going on that causes them and poof. No more bad dreams.

"I don't think ice cream is going to work for what's causing my nightmares."

"Hey, it's just a thought. But like I was saying you were talking in your sleep." He jumped off the railing and sat next to Alexa, who was now sitting with her back resting on the wall.

"What was I saying?"

"Stuff like: Get me out of here, and: Wake up. Were you stuck in a box or something?"

"I wish I dreamt that instead of what I was really going through in my dream."

"Well, like I said: ice cream."

"So, is there a reason other then watching me sleep that you came to see me?"

"I wasn't watching you sleep." He said as she laughed, "I just wanted to see you every chance I get. I tried this morning but you weren't here."

"Yeah, Missy's alarm clock didn't go off. That's what she said, but I think that she didn't set it."

"Reminds me of when I was going to school. I could probably count the days that I came on time on one hand."

Alexandra laughed, "Yeah, you were lazy."

Clarissa walked over to where they were, "Hey Alexa who's this?"

"Don't you remember? It's Dream. That guy that moved away two years ago. He's the one who started pet day in Mr. Frable's class."

"Oh yeah, he's also the one who put honey on everyone's interment before the concert." Clarrisa said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Clarinet," Dream said childishly, "You said you wanted the concert to be sweet!"

"Your such a smart ass!" Clarrisa said laughing, "So are you feeling better Alexa?"

"Yeah, I thing I can make it until ceramics."

"It was nice seeing you again Dream, talk to ya later." Clarrisa said as they walked back to reunite with the group.

"Bye Dream." Alexa said.

"Yeah, see ya." Dream said waving good bye. He sighed, "They are so happy. And I try to pretend that I'm the old me." Darnsel hovered down from the roof to land on the railing behind Dream, "But I'm not the same person, am I Darnsel."

"You're not in the same body, and the mind that you're using is only a rental. But your soul is still yours."

"What's the point of having a soul when you can feel normal? And how do I remember if I don't have the same brain?"

"Whenever something happens and is filed as a memory in anyone's world, a mind like the one your using can take it from the air, think of it as the place triggers a memory."

"Is that why I can see my mother being killed every time I enter the house?"

"Precisely."

Dream walked and leaned on the walk to watch the group mingle amongst one another. Some old faces, others that he had never seen before. But when he noticed someone in particular he hugged the wall in fear of being recognized.

"Wait, is that…Kathy?" Dream whispered to himself.

It was. Her hair was cut short with orange tips and she was wearing a red long sleeved, button up shirt with a short black skirt. Her style was different but he could never forget that face. That smile that could melt snow, her eyes that would dazzle Dream into submission, as well as her heart shaped face that ironically was giving to a heartless person, or so she claimed.

"Is that her?" Darnsel asked.

"Yes. It is." Dream exhaled.

"No wonder I couldn't find her. I was searching for her old look. I apologize for my carelessness in obtaining the information you hankered after."

"No sweat friend." Dream assured with a smile.

"Your next order sir?"

"Next up Kathy's house. I need to see if my mind will play out in the real life."

November 23, 2011 4:19 P.M.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Detective Gomez asked to Police captain Baker as she entered his office.

He held up a finger as he talked on the phone, "Yes, Thank you. I really appreciate this. Bye."

Gomez was feeling like she barged in on something important, "Sorry."

"No it's ok, please, have a seat." As she walked to the chair and sat Baker continued to talk, "I checked with the guys at autopsy and they said that you weren't even near the place. I knew I could trust you. So as promised, the case is yours."

"Oh, well thank you sir." Gomez actually smiled as she spoke, feeling a bit grateful for something as normal as receiving a case that she was suppose to get in the first place.

"I just need to ask a couple of questions so that I can complete you witness report to get all of the facts straight." Baker continued.

"Shoot."

"Randy in CSI said that non of the bodies had any alienated finger prints on them. It might be hard to remember now but was the perpetrator wearing gloves?"

"No. He wasn't." Patricia answered.

"Did he use a knife, or any other kind of implement?"

"No, I saw him do it all with his bare hands."

"Did he have anything distinct about him, a scar, tattoo, something. Your previous reporter forgot to ask that."

_His fucking face is a dead give away for sure_, She thought, _but will that actually be a mark? It could have been make up. Don't tell him then._

"None that I could see sir." She said after that second of thinking.

"Listen," Baker said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "the court wouldn't believe this kind of case in my opinion. One of the victims had there head bashed in as if Gallagher mistook him for a watermelon. I wouldn't believe you either but, the autopsy report tells of a shoe print on the remains of the kids face. I don't think that this is any normal killer."

"So your saying that the guy I saw isn't human?"

"I don't know," Baker said leaning back in his chair and resting is hands on his grey haired head., "But I don't want you to do anything dangerous."

"I don't need to be babied sir."

"I know but, I just don't want you getting hurt."

Gomez hated it when the captain told her to not get in trouble. She was tired of handing the easy cases. All that she ever wanted was to go on the roller coasters and he kept her on the kiddy rides.

"Just try to get a lead on the guy," Baker continued, "Probably search near that liquor store for a hide out like an abandoned building or a property that's out of a lease. There should be quite few in that area. So, any questions?"

Patricia starred at the wall for a moment then said, "Yeah, are you going to have some boys in blue watch over me as I work like the last few times?"

"Okay, okay I won't have anybody look after you. Besides, they would be distracting you and I've learned through the years that attention is more important than protection."

"Good advise sir."

"Thank you. It'll be in my biography," He joked, "Now, carry on with your duty."

"Thank you sir, I'll get right on it."

She stood up and left the room. After she closed the door behind her she couldn't help but feel that he isn't going to keep his promise. He never could. He cared about Patricia too much.

November 23, 2011 5:20 P.M.

Alexandra exited the book store with a bag in her hand. She was actually a bit excited since she was carrying the only manga that she needed to finish her collection of favorite mangas. It took her a while to save up and the only place she could find it nearby was an expensive book store that was a bit too over priced in her opinion. But it didn't matter, it was hers now.

_If only I knew how to read Japanese, then I would be able to enjoy the ones that don't make it to America. _She thought.

She passed by the transient station on her way to her house.

"Uhh, excuse me, okasan." A young man said coming up to her. He looked to be in his early 20s. Modern looking attire of a tourist looking fellow. Short and spiky black hair, a brown t-shirt, and blue jeans made his who he was.

"Me?" She said pointing to herself."

"Hai. I need to know the nearest hotel."

"Well you can go down that way," She said pointing to the direction she came from, "And you will see two right next to each other. Just follow the sidewalk and don't take any turns."

"Arigatō." He said and bowed.

"Are you new to the country?" She asked, curiously.

"Hai. I am her to research for book I am writing." His accent was a bit thick but still understandable.

"Oh. Are you famous in Japan?"

"No," The man said shaking his head, "This is first book. I can not say if I am good or bad."

"So what kind of book is it?"

"How people from other countries are treated in rural America. There is news about the racist hot spots but I want to know about the not known."

"Sounds like fun!" She said. But just then she got a wild idea, "Hey, I know! Why don't you live at my house while your visiting America."

"No, I couldn't." He said , trying to be polite.

"Don't worry, I think it's a wonderful idea. This way you could learn first hand about the American personality. And then you don't have to be all alone in that fish bowl of a hotel."

He was a bit confused by her use of words.

"Fish bowl?"

"Yeah. You know, like different kinds of people that are just floating around but they never say anything."

"Oh. I now understand."

"And I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't me and my family worry about a stranger coming in our house and stealing things and just going back to his country. Well here's the kicker! You're Japanese. So anything you do bad will bring dishonor to your family, right?"

"Uhh right…"

"And honor is the number one thing in the Japanese culture, right?"

"Right…" he said nodding up and down.

"So then I got nothing to lose. So what do you say pal?"

"Uhh, I don't know. We haven't even given our names yet."

"What?" She slapped the side of her head, "How silly of be. I'm Alexandra Ahnecay."

"Haru Rakkihichi."

"Hey I've herd the name Haru being used for girls in some animes."

"It's used for both boys and girls. Like the American name Jordan or Sam."

"Well Sam is a shorter way of saying… never mind we're getting off track. Do you want to live with us?"

Haru thought for a second and then said, "Yes, ok. I am honored to be accepted in the Ahnecay household."

"Sweet!" She said grabbing his hand, "Your and I are going to have a blast together!"

"Blast? Are we going to be using fireworks?" Haru asked puzzled.

Alexa laughed, "No silly. That's American for good time."

"You Americans have too many words for everything. And people say that Japanese is hard to learn. Imagine a class for American."

"Ha ha. I'd take that class in a heart beat!" Alexa said as they walked towards her house, "Don't worry Haru, good old Alexandra will teach you the American way of speak faster then you can say: no you can't. That was another American phrase by the way."

"Are you sure your parents will not mind me living with you?" Haru said.

"Are you kidding? They love company!"


	8. 7: Propeling into the Explicated Anomaly

**Author's note: I'm sorry for making the times a bit confusing, and I will be taking a little more time with the chapters since I will need to plan ahead so thank you for being patient. **

November 23, 2011 5:57 P.M.

"No. And that's final." Alexa's step dad said.

"But Haru is a world famous writer from Japan. He's known all over eastern Asia for is novels. He's like a Japanese Steven King!" Alexa defended.

"I can't have a complete stranger live in my house. Especially a filthy nip like him!" He said pointing to Haru.

"Greg, Honey calm down," Alexa's mom said coming into the living room with drinks, "He is a guest in our house and we should treat him with respect and kindness like the Greeks do."

"Aww for crying out loud Mary Ann! Enough off your stupid Greek bullshit. There empire crumbled because of there idiotic traditions. We all know that!" Greg said taking his signature glass of lemonade.

Alexa and Haru both reach for the same glass as there hands collided, "Oh sorry," Alexa said taking the other glass of root beer, "Hey, you're left handed too!"

"Yes, I was about to say that to you." Haru said taking a sip.

Alexa's mom whispered something into Greg's ear and he shortly replied with, "You're pulling my leg."

"Nope, I'll keep the promise." Mary Ann smiled as she spoke.

"Ok," Greg said, "Haru, you can stay, but if I hear any noises at night and your room is empty, I'm getting out my shotgun. Got it?"

"Got it." Haru said as they shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Good, now leave me alone with the T.V. Ma will have dinner ready at 8." Greg ordered. He left the room, taking the tension with him.

"Yes!" Alexa hisses excitedly, "You're the best mom!"

"What are mother's for?" She said proudly, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

" Yay Haru! Now you can get all the information that you would ever want to complete your book."

"That's great, but what did you're mother say to Greg?" Haru said a bit curious.

"Who cares? You're moving in aren't you?"

"I…Yeah, I guess I am! Haha, now I got extra travel money for other things."

"Like what?"

"Well the first thing on the list, American culture. Got any American movies?"

"Do we?" Alexandra said pulling him to the movie library, "We got everything from Aeon Flux to Zulu!"

November 24, 2011 1:21 A.M.

Home, sweet home. Dream dropped Kettle gently on the ground as Darnsel flew in and onto the counter in the kitchen. Darnsel looked at Kettle as he limped to a spot to sit upright.

"Dream, was Kettle like that when you found him?" Darnsel asked.

Dream noticed he was talking about Kettle's missing foot, "Yeah, I guess a dog attacked him or something when I rescued him," he looked down and tried to put the words that he wanted to say together right, "Hey Darnsel?"

"Yes?"

"Who exactly are you?" he asked after scratching his head.

"I am a servant of the lord. The lord has ordered me to assist you in your trial and to ensure you victory in obtaining your desire."

"No, I mean are you from Earth?"

Darnsel looked away at the wall, and closed his eyes, "I was at a time. I was in the same position you were and I did exactly what I wanted. But…"

"But what?"

"The lord used me. I was forced into eternal servitude by the lord and now I am to help others dedicated enough to accept the lords offer in revenge. I'm beginning to think that the human body should evolve out of it soon. It doesn't even protect the body, it only increases the danger that the body will encounter."

"You do have a point there."

"I'm surprised that a teenager agrees with that philosophy."

"Well, I was always interested in that kind of stuff. Scientific theories, evolution, niches, things that prove that religions are pointless."

"Did you believe in god back then?" Darnsel asked him.

"No, well… I kind of did pray that if I got Kathy then I will accept the existence of a god but…I kind of stayed atheist."

"So do you regret it?"

"Sometimes. I think about the possibilities that could of happened if I stayed to my word. Were you a religious person Darnsel?"

"Actually yes I was. Not entirely faithful but I had no doubt in a higher power. I did question the things that happened to me before but I accepted them for they are just a part of my fate."

"So you believe in fate, huh?"

"Yes, that's how I see the world."

"Well, should we get down to business then?" Dream said, trying to change the subject.

"Very well then. I will need a mental image of the next target."

"Right, I'll actually need to do some reconnaissance to find the guy. Lets see." He closed his eyes to obtain a memory from the house. The act of his mother's attack played in front of him. She just got back from her work and tried to close the door, but a giant boot stopped it. Just one guy was sent to kill her and he was a bit infamous of his prowler ways. Waiting for the target to be somewhere secluded or in there own house. The cops have been looking for him since he's been killing for nearly the whole time he's been apart of the God's Wrath gang. He had a shaved head and a short mustache with the soul patch thing you see on some bikers. He was incredibly strong, but Dream's mother slipped away, but it was no use. He ended up killing her anyway. A bullet in the torso from a silenced .45.

Dreams chest exploded with pain as he grasped the memory from the house, "Did you see him Darnsel?" He said as he held onto where his heart would be.

"Yes, I saw him. I shall go and find him. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Dream said as Darnsel flew away into the dim lighted sky. The sun was still barely up and all ready he was thinking of killing. This wasn't who Dream was. He shouldn't be afraid of anything because he has no reason to but he couldn't help fearing himself. Of who he was bound to be.

He walked into his room, the memories appearing in a orderly fashion. The years flying by with the happy times and the sad all hitting him continuously. He laid on his messy bed, staring at the ceiling as the first memory that played in his head was of a Sunday morning back before he met Kathy.

"Dream, your breakfast is ready." His mom called.

Dream was still slightly sleepy from playing video games a bit late the night before. It was Sunday, so there was no hurry. But he made a promise to his mother that he would eat breakfast with her ever chance he got. Since she worked the night shift, she didn't really get to see Dream except on her days off.

"I'm coming!" Dream said, rubbing his eyes.

He got out of bed and walked into the hallway. His mom saw him lazily move to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Why are you tired?" His mom asked, "You didn't work for eight hours until 3:30 in the morning."

Dream acted more alert, "I'm just a bit groggy from a deep sleep. You know how much of a heavy sleeper I am."

"I don't know how you can with all of the cars driving by during sumasshedshyee vremya."

Their house was next to the main street of the city where most of the traffic that is heading to the north part takes, making early morning driving hell on anyone taking that road, as well as hell on anyone trying to sleep, including his mother, Lana.

"What can I say, I'm lazy." Dream said as he opened the cabinet and took out his cereal and the other cabinet to get a bowl.

"But not to lazy to play video games all day." Lana said and then bit into her toast, taking a sip of coffee right after.

"Mom, don't be like that." Dream was a bit weary of his mother. He was actually awake until 6:00 in the morning playing games, but pretended to sleep when she came home. He usually does that every Saturday, but for the last few weeks he had heard his mom crying from her room. He didn't want to say anything to make her condition worse.

"So, when do you start school?" His mom asked as he sat and poured the cereal into the bowl.

He shoved the spoon into the bowl, "Next week is the first day. I'm going to try to make everyone I talk to happy."

"That sounds nice mechta. But don't try too hard. Some people don't want to be happy."

Dream was confused, "Not be happy? Why?"

"Ya ne znayu mechta, People like to be who they think they have to be. If they aren't sad or serdityĭ they feel nepolnyĭ." she said in English and Russian.

_She has been having trouble telling the difference when she speaks lately. But on the bright side I am learning Russian faster_, Dream thought_, but when will I ever need to speak Russian when everyone in this city is mostly Italian._

"Mom," Dream said calmly.

"Yes mechta?"

"The oven's smoking."

"Ahh derʹmo!" his mother yelled as she turned the oven off and pulled out the tray. What used to be waffles was nothing but blackened lumps on the cooking tray.

"I can't believe I forgot them in there. I was sure that I took them out." Dreams mother said shaking her head.

"It's ok mom, we got another box in the freezer. I'll just clean the tray for you."

"It's not that mechta." his mom said throwing the towel onto the counter that she used to not burn her hand.

"What is it then?" Dream said a bit worried.

"Nichego, don't worry. I will clean it and you just finish your food." She said taking the tray off the counter and into the sink. By the time she was done cleaning it Dream had emptied the bowl.

"Are we going to do anything later?" Dream asked as he put his bowl into the sink and filled it with water.

"Nyet, I'm going to rest today. I think the overtime last night has affected my memory."

"Ok, just call me if you need anything." Dream said on his way to his room, feeling like he was going to fall asleep on the way there. He just had to reach the bed.

He opened the door and what should have been his room was replaced with an infinite vortex of nothing. He fell, or at least felt he did. Nothing was sure in this place. The feeling of nothingness. Dream would kill anyone to keep this feeling.

Darkness. Nothing was around Dream in this strange realm. Every time Dream closed his eyes there was a better perception of his surroundings, he could feel something in front of him, something of a humanoid structure.

"You can leave at any time you know." A voice said. Not out loud but inside of Dream's mind, "But you don't seem like you want to, why?"

"I like it here, it's peaceful. There are no worries. No problems. I don't really want to leave."

"This is what death _is. _Peace. It's the reason why we die."

"Then why do I come back to Earth every time I have my transformations? Can't I just rest like the other souls?"

"You may want to be cooped up in here, but your soul won't comply. Do you always have conflicts between yourself?"

"No. Not that I know of. Ok I might of a few times. I think I declined my impulse a few times when I lived."

"Impulse is your soul trying to direct you to it's preferred destination. Your fate. And you know that you can't verge from it's course. But I can change your fate for you. Just work for me instead of that abomination you call Master."

"I might consider it, if you spice the offer a little more." Dream said, knowing not to trust the entity he was conversing with.

"I can give your Kathrin happiness. Isn't that what you wanted when you still breathed?"

"I know you and my master to much to trust your vagueness. Happy as in how?"

"As in not dead… yet, I mind you. She will feel the beauty found in life rather then the despicable filth that she has been obsessed with for most of her time. She will probably forget about her addiction as well, thus leaving William and returning to your arms with total affection. I promise all of that, for your hand in my side of the struggle."

"Like I said, I'll consider it."

"Very well, expect me during your next change. It would have been better to walk around the day if you consider it now."

Dream smiled, "We'll see tomorrow."

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Not the first time I've-"

A blow was impacted on Dreams torso.

"-Ugh! Heard that…"

He opened his eyes to see Kettle on top of him as he lay on the ground of his living room. The cat looked at him in a worried manner as if Dream was in trouble as he morphed.

"It's ok kettle," Dream said petting his cheek, "I'm fine. But you must be hungry, huh. In the morning, I promise. Now get some rest."

He lifted kettle off of his chest and laid him down to the side as he himself got up. He stretched his body out, his bones popping and relining. He walked back to his mothers room to sit in her bed and looked around. Seeing the depression practically swim around him. It would be another two hours until he can go outside to get Kettle his food. He used that time to dwell and ponder, only creating more chaos in his mind. Almost a bit too much, nearly cracking the barrier that protected his mind from complete insanity.

November 24, 2011 7:00 A.M.

The buzzing noise of the alarm clock awoke Kathy with a jolt. She wiped the cold sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She grabbed the alarm clock and glared at the bright red 7:01 A.M. that continued to blast out the constant racket until she turned the alarm off.

_That was some dream I had_, she thought_, I hope that won't turn into one of those reoccurring dreams that everyone hates._

She got out of the bed and tried to keep her balance to let the world stop dimming around her.

_I got to stop getting up that fast. _

She looked around for Kettle. He usually would be right next to her when she wakes up, allowing herself to surrender to his furry cuteness.

"Kettle." She called out, "Kettle? Where are you ya old fart?" She looked under the bed, but no sign of the little guy anywhere."

_Must be outside hunting vermin_, she assumed.

She got out of her pajamas and into her school clothes, long sleeved shirt and long pants since it wasn't as warm as it was the day before.

"Damn global warming," she mumbled, "Fucking up my winter weather."

"Kathy?" her mother said after knocking twice, "Are you dressed."

"Yeah mom, it's not like you've never seen tities before."

"Right." She entered with a small red hunk of metal in her hands, "Guess what I found in the laundry again?"

"My cell phone. I've been looking for this." She took it and set it on the bed.

"Uhh, just don't be late. Rodger will be in the truck."

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill." Kathy said buttoning up her shirt.

"And I like the bow tie." Her mother complemented.

"You should, it's Rodgers."

"I give up." Her mother said throwing an arm in the air and leaving into the hall way.

Kathy put on a jacket as some words from her dream repeated in her mind.

_I even called you a few days ago._

She turned the phone on and saw 3 unread messages. The first one was of the caller hanging up automatically, but the second was a lot more.

"Kathy…It's me. I…," that was it. But that was all it took to get Kathy's knees to buckle.

"I don't believe it." she thought, " It was all real. The dream, the conversation, everything. That means that Dream is out there again. Fuck."

She listened to the last message, "Hey Kat, it's me. I'm going to make a deal tonight but I was told that this guy's known for being a cheater. Let me know if you want to tag along baby, cause I want you to. Ok, bye."

She didn't expect Will to call since se recalled telling him about her phone being lost. She dialed his number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Yo."

"Hi honey, I got your message."

Will groaned, "So I'm assuming your coming with me then?"

"Yeah, oh and next time I tell you my phone is lost in the house, don't make it so obvious that I do drugs. What if my mom listened to the message you dumb shit?"

"Oh right, fuck. Next time baby. So yeah the deals going to be at the dude's house tonight at 9. He lives close to me so we'll hang out today at my place. All good?"

"Yeah, perfect. Maybe we can do something new in your room, if you catch my drift."

Will gave out a pleased chuckle, "I here ya. So I'll see you at school then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, thanks for waking me up early. See ya then."

"Bye." Kathy clicked the button to end the call. She put her hands on her hips and looked around, "Ehh, fuck the cat, I'm going to be late."

With that she grabbed her backpack and left the room.


	9. Ch 8: Unravaling the Newly Red Carpet

November 24, 2011 8:38 A.M.

It's been over 2 years that Patricia had walked on this certain door step. 1920 Tinsel Road. Dream's house. She looked around to see nothing but fall leaves surrounding the concrete pathway that lead to the beat up sidewalk where her car was parked. The overcast sky above her completed the miserable ambiance of the property. She turned back to look at the door that separated her from the inside. Muddy shoe prints trailed up the rectangular wood to its broken peep hole. She was about to knock on the door when the thought stopped her.

_What if the killer wasn't Dream? Then I would be breaking into an abandoned building without a warrant. Ahh fuck it._

She knocked. After waiting a moment she knocked harder. The last knock caused the door to slowly teeter back. It then toppled over with a loud and dusty crash.

_So much for discretion_. She said to herself.

She pulled out her gun as she entered the house, actually anxious to use it. When you feel forced to arm yourself, you feel a need to use it. She kind of wanted to get her gun virginity over with.

As she carefully walked through the living room she noticed a can of cat food open on the kitchen floor with a bowl of milk accompanying it.

_Someone's been here_.

"Looking for me?" A voice said from behind. Patricia spun around and took aim at the person. It was the killer, but without the makeup. He looked just like Dream. He was in Dream's house. There was no other choice. But Patricia couldn't of been convinced so easily.

"You know, twice we've met and both times you're aiming a gun at me. Is that the way to greet an old friend?" He raised his hands up a bit to give a passive posture, "That's a hint for you to put the gun down."

She stood her ground, not saying anything in fear of her voice giving away her fear. Her heart beat was of a humming bird's from anticipation.

"Look, unless you pull that trigger, I have no reason to hurt you."

Patricia cleared her throat, "How do I know you're actually Dream? He died two years ago."

"Your name's Patricia Caroline Gomez. We meet because your nephew Andrew told me that it was your birthday soon, so I threw you a party. There was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, your favorite. Should I continue or are you convinced?"

"This-this is impossible. I-I…" her back collided with the wall next to her. This brought up a new line of questions but explained so few. Now she knows why she didn't feel him behind her, but how is it even possible that something like him could exist? She wanted to say something but her tongue was numb.

Dream held her up, worried that she might faint, "That's it, just let it sink in slowly. It won't be so bad after a while."

"H-H-How?" Patricia finally mumbled.

"It's simple yet quite complex. See this isn't my real body. The real me is lying in a coffin right now. Mostly decayed. I reckon my mind has been treated the same. This is just my costume for the play. The why is a bit personal miss detective, so that's my secret."

"Oh my god… What is happening." She tried to put the pieces of her shattered world together, "This- this is not supposed to happen."

"On that I will agree, but sadly it did. For better or worse, this is the way our world works. Although I still don't know why."

_What will I tell the captain? That a dead man killed those gangsters? I will be rehabilitated for insanity._

"That is a good question. But could I be of help to answer?"

"You can read minds?"

"Oh no, but you mouth the words that you think. It's actually an odd habit. But you could say the truth. That the man who killed them had been recorded dead for the last 24 months and they will suspect you of hampering with the case and could be striped of your job and reputation. Or you can do the dishonest but smart way. There was another gangster that was there. I allowed him to live, but his DNA is still at the scene. Mostly on the glass window of the store. Tell them that he was the killer then pursue him. I can't force you to decide which route you prefer, but I have displayed the two to you."

"A survivor. I think that idea is the best. That way we could get a lead on the God's Wrath gang." Patricia saw Dream sit on the kitchen stool as he looked at the ground, "Umm Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to kill?"

Dream let out a long windy sigh, "With me, it's complicated. Part of me enjoys it. The pleasure is infinite from the pain that is being delivered by my hands. Almost to a sadistic state. I wish I had every one of those God Wrath filth right here so I could kill them all. As painfully and slowly as humanly possible. Now the other side hates this sadistic side. The other side feels like talking or running is a better option. I felt the need to run away that night. I always want to listen to that side, but the sadistic side feels dominate."

Patricia was speechless at what she was hearing. A killer that enjoyed and hated killing people. What a dilemma.

"Do you know what it's like to enjoy killing?" He continued as he paced around and rolled up his sleeves, "To rob someone of their future. They could of made a family. And what if their life was important to the world. I did nothing but play god. I hate god, so why do I act like him?" His arm blasted through the window, shattering the glass to millions of tiny blades that sliced up his skin."

Patricia gasped as the blood followed gravity and dripped on the carpet. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

Dream looked at his arm. He picked up the biggest shard he could see on the window sill and began making more cuts on his arm, "This pain is nothing. It's nonexistent to the pain I felt that night. I could cut myself until this piece of glass is dull and that still wouldn't compare to the pain I have trapped inside."

"Dream, sweetie. You need some help. Ok?" Patricia said carefully trying to get closer, "Just give me the glass."

He stopped in mid slice as he looked at the disfigured remains of his arm. The deep indentations oozed out blood as he wrapped his hand into a fist. "I am going a bit over board aren't I?" He laughed.

"Uh huh." She chuckled.

"You'd better go. I need to be alone. Maybe I might find a way to regain my sanity."

"Right. Umm I hope you get done with whatever you have to do."

"Me too." Dream said as Patricia headed to the doorway.

"Oh, before I forget Patty. I think you should give your sister a visit some time soon. It has to do with the kid that was what I believe to be unidentifiable."

The words locked her legs in place. "Dillon? That was Dillon that you killed. Felicity's son?"

"And Andrew's brother. My friend that was killed because of that gang's silly little promises."

"I would of never known that they were both in that gang. Dillon seems so much more different than Andrew."

"You can blame your irresponsible sister. At least you can remind her what day it is when you talk to her."

"I'll do that. See you later Dream."

"Have a safe journey, you hear." He said as she walked out onto the door step.

As she walked back to her car she heard the door being lifted back up to cover the empty doorway. She was pleased that the killer was found, but the case still isn't over. There's still the matter of the one that got away that night.

November 24, 2011 9:02 A.M.

Elson and Bexlov kept an eye on the abandoned house that the detective had entered a few minutes earlier.

"Why do you think the captain wants us to follow her." Bexlov asked.

"Beats me. But as long as I get a raise for watching out for a detective instead of writing up speeding tickets, I'm down."

"Do you think that she's corrupted?"

"Dammit boy, just think of this as PTO. Wake me up if something happens." Elson said leaning is seat back and closing his eyes as he crossed his arms."

"Sleeping on the job isn't very professional Elson." Bexlov remarked.

"Hey, I'm old, ok. I should of joined the military. I would have been having a barbeque right now. Enjoying 20 years of retirement and counting. What has the police department given me? This." He lifted up his shirt and slapped his voluminous girth.

"Thanks for the nightmares Elson." Bexlov joked.

"Hey, so what have you been doing with that girl of yours?"

"Nothing yet, our date's not until Friday. Remember?"

"Right, right. I forgot. You're a noble man."

"Do you mean that in a good way?"

"Yeah. It's just that the people I'm used to talking to don't even know the meaning of the word date. They think a good date is getting drunk at a party and waking up the next day naked in bed with someone who they don't even know their name, let alone what they did the night before."

"I hear ya man. That's what these modern age youngsters believe in. They don't even know that they are ruining the future for their kids."

"Wow Bexlov. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were already a father."

"Well I lucked out. My dad is the reason why I'm the good man I am today. What about you Elson, how was your dad?"

"A jokester. He was a professional comedian back in the day. Every time I visit him he always states out how the room is filled with the smell of bacon."

Bexlov laughed. "That's what I would say if-" The glass exploding outward interrupted his sentence, "The fuck!" He opened the door to the car but Elson stopped him.

"Hey, we can't be seen by the detective. The captain made that clear."

"What if she's in trouble? I mean, glass doesn't just break itself you know."

"Wait. Listen." Bexlov did, but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, there would be a scream or a struggle if she was in trouble. We are being paid to observe. Not protect."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Bexlov said closing the door.

"You learn with time kiddo."

Bexlov felt as if he would be surrounded be things he would need to learn to be a good police officer. There was so much that the training didn't handle. He felt glad that he had a partner like Elson. But the fear of betrayal still leeched off of him. Elson's story was a bit to vague for Bexlov's taste. Maybe time will tell the whole truth, or maybe not.

November 24, 2011 4:40 P.M.

"Sir they are ready for you." One of Christian's guards said as he opened the door.

"Good," He said taking his eye's off of the book he'd been reading for the last few days after Harry's message, "I would like to get this over with and get them out of here. You know how they steal and trash up the place." He put the book down and followed the guard.

"I would like everyone's attention please. Your leader and future lord, Christian Davalza."

The young audience gathered in the mansion's backyard clapped and cheered as Christian crossed the entrance and perched on the second floor balcony. His one and only Benedict stood to his left side as well as his favorite call man who goes by the name of Decisore stood observant at his right. Decisore's shaved head gleamed from Christian's angle of the sun's late afternoon position. If there was trust in human form Christian knew Decisore was the won to be the first choice. The name, a misspelling of the word decider in Italian, wore well with him as he decided which hits he wants, how to kill them, the time, everything. Some times Christian even allowed him to make the decisions around the mansion.

"Followers. Friends," Christian smiled as he talked, giving off the polite and humble presence that he wanted to give, "I called you hear to hear me in person for this information is to valuable to just be given though call or text. Plus this will be the fastest way of delivering it then finding and calling up over hundreds of numbers. I have been told that somebody, some vial putrid non believer has threatened all of us. Our lives and our purpose." Some of the audience members shouted out curses on the one being spoken of, "He is thought up as being immortal. Godly even. But he is messing with the new, and only power left in this world. We will show him that we are not to be trifled with. Our voice has struck fear into the hearts of the local police and will soon strike fear in every human being in America. I will give $100,000 to the person who brings this white skinned assailant alive. And I will allow them to live here, in the mansion."The crowd chirped will words of slight endearment, "Dead is $90,000 less, but the promise of a mansion room is still present. The man's image will be given to all of you when you exit the property in a flyer. Take as many you need for your students. The artist was non other then my beloved Benedict." A mix of applause and cheering ran through the mob as Benedict bows and blew kisses to all of the listeners of Christian's announcement.

"I only ask of a basic involvement in this vendetta. Do it not for the money, or even for my trust, but for our fallen brothers. They may have been mere students of our teachings but they are still one of us. And if you mess with a titian, you will be retaliated with a titanic force. I want the entire city to know that no matter who you are, or what your standing is, in the end we will be victorious in the tenth crusade. Our crusade!"

The crowd roared with a triumphant cheer that nearly rattled the windows around the balcony's entrance. Christian pushed the air down in front of him to settle them down after a few seconds.

"Party will be over at 6. The bell will toll as a reminder. I bid you all a good night and a long life. Praise god!"

Christian reentered the mansion as the crowd applauded him away. Desicore and Benedict followed him into the hallway.

"Great speech honey." Benedict congratulated, holding Christian's hand.

Christian gave him a kiss, "Thank you Benny," He turned to Desicore, "Are you going anywhere today Desicore?"

"I might head to the bar to drink a bit, Why?" He answered in his gruff, deep voice.

"Well in that case I believe today will be me and Benny's alone night. Do you agree my love?"

"How can I refuse?" He answered with a rhetorical question.

"Good, see to it that we aren't disturbed tonight will you Desicore?"

"Yes my lord."

Desicore left Christian's path to go to the nearest guard to pass on the order. Christian watched with a cheerful grin.

"He really is a work of art. I wouldn't ever imagine that he was nothing but a forgettable street rat. And now, thanks to me, he is a top ranking soldier in my army of true believers."

"You have every right to be proud of your work dear." Benedict complemented.

"Thank you." He gave him another kiss, "Now which movie would you like to see?"

November 24, 2011 8:27 P.M.

The cold night air accompanied Travis as he opened the door to his house with Dingo barking his welcome.

"Hey Dingo!" He said kneeling down to pet the dog, "Hey boy, you want a snack, lets go find you a snack."

Travis was surprised that Dingo was this active at his age. He was around 7 when he first got Dingo. Dog's usually get lazy around his age, maybe it was his size that kept him feeling younger. Big dogs usually live shorter lives than smaller dogs, and Dingo was as big as they get. He still remembers when Dingo would accidentally fall asleep on top of Travis and he would need help from Norma to get him off.

"Do you want a Beggin Strip?" Travis asked as he got the bag of dog snacks out of the pantry, "Speaking of snacks, I should eat something as well."

He saw a bag of beef jerky in one of the rows as took that as well. It's been a while since he's eaten beef jerky, But it's a great source of protein, which he needs a lot of to keep up his muscle mass. As put the bags on the counter Norma walked from down the stairs.

"Travis, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, Norma it's me. I'm finally back from class." He opened one bag then the other and pulled out a piece from each. Dingo nearly knocked him over trying to get the dried meat.

"I missed you, baby." she said hugging Travis. They kissed as he gave Dingo the meat in his right hand.

"So how was your day?" She asked him getting a glass of juice.

"Endless." He took a bit from the meat in his left hand. It was different than he remembered how beef jerky tasted, but still good, "The teacher I got could make an insomniac fall asleep for days."

"Sounds terrible."

"It was. Almost as terrible as modern day music." He added, "So how about you."

"Work was fine, but in the house it was awkward."

"How so?" He took another bite.

"Do you know how it feels to be in someone else's house and using there stuff as if you own the place. I may be welcomed but I still can't help but to feel like I'm using your parents."

"You'll get over it soon. What you're feeling now is completely understandable. But look on the bright side. At least you are a compassionate person.

She drank from her cup and started snickering after Travis took another bite.

"What is it?" Travis asked, "Was it something I said?"

"No," She said not able to contain her laughter, "You've been eating dog food this entire time!" She was laughing so hard that she had to set her cup down.

He looked at his hand to see the Beggin strip half done with and Dingo eyeing it still, wagging his tail.

"Huh… I thought it tasted funny." He said giving the rest to Dingo and taking an actual piece of beef jerky to eat."

Norma started to gag a bit, "Eww, Agh. I can't believe you just ate dog food."

"It's not even bad at all." Travis defended.

"Eww. Stop." She gagged a bit more while laughing.

Travis's mom came into the kitchen to get dinner started.

"What's all the hubbub?" She asked.

"Travis just ate dog food and liked it." Norma said still giggling.

"Travis," His mother said putting her arms on her hips, "You knew I was going to make dinner. And here you are filling up on snacks."

"Sorry mom." Travis said, a bit annoyed that she ignored the fact that he ate food that wasn't intended for human consumption, "I'm going to rest in my room, call me when dinner's ready." he put the bags of dried meats back in the pantry.

"Don't have the TV too loud, my voice isn't what it used to be." His mother said as he headed up the stairs.

He walked in the room and turned the lights on. Dingo followed behind him and headed straight for the bed.

"Scooch." He said as he collapsed on the bed. He opened his drawer to take out the picture of him, Dream, and Kathy at his birthday party. They were all so happy that day. No worries, no problems. Only sheer enjoyment. But that was so long ago. Now the feeling is different. He couldn't help but think of the future, the people that he is going to meet for being a doctor. He turned to look at Dingo who was panting and looking out the window.

"At least your still hear Dingo." He said holding the dog closely. He sniffed as he allowed the tears to soak into the dog's fur.


	10. Chapter 9: Enjoyable Hate

**Author's note: Well, I found out that I've been spelling the word Heroin wrong by adding an "e" at the end. I will fix it when I can. Also sorry if I took too long with the last few, it was one hell of a month on October and November on account of it being my 18th**** birthday in October and I got my wisdom teeth pulled out. Also I was sick for about 2 weeks after that. I do want an opinion though from at least some readers about the way the story is being played through. I feel that it might be going through too slowly for some, but it might just be me. Your words will be read and appreciated. By the way, thank you to the ones who have favorited this story…if there are any who did. Oh, and I think that I forgot that Kathy had gotten her braces removed during the time that Dream was dead, sorry.**

November 24, 2011 8:45 P.M.

"Remember, no sudden movements," Will told Kathy in the car outside of the dealer's house, "If you got an itch, lift your hand slowly. Keep your hands where he can see them, and don't…"

"Wilbert, I know what to do. I've dealt with crack heads, feather dusters, and other land crawlers. I think I can handle a jumpy heroin dealer."

"Ok, are you good Allen?" Kathy asked turning to face the guy sitting in the back seat.

"Fuck yeah!" He said showing her his semi-automatic pistol.

"How about you Carly?

She shook her pistol left to right, keeping her other arm positioned on the car door to hold her head up.

"Do you have a gun too Willy?" Kathy asked, concerned about what she's gotten into.

"Of course Kat. Why? Are you telling me you didn't bring any protection?" He laughed as the other couple in the back joined in. Carly's snorting was getting on Kathy's nerves quicker then usual.

"I don't need a gun… I don't believe death wants me."

Allen whistled, "Damn Will, she's got balls of steel. I'm guessing she's on top when you two pork then?"

"Go suck a nut Allen!" Will shouted, "Let's get going, we're going to be late.

They all exited the vehicle and headed into the apartment complex, "Wait Kat," Will said stopping her as the others continued."

"What is it?"

He pulled out his gun from his pants and handed it to her, "Take this. I think you will need it more since if something does happen, I'll be able to get out there faster than you," Kathy took the gun from him, "Don't worry, I don't think you'll have a problem aiming. I've seen you shoot, you'll have no problem." He winked and continued to head to the apartment building. Kathy played with her lip ring and stared at the gun for a bit, then hurried to meet up with Will.

"By the way, are you truly sure that the guy is not a cop?" She asked.

"Positive. This dude is only 18. The only this that we gotta worry about is if him and his bodyguards are going to try to give us a lead shower."

Will knocked on the door and rang the door bell. He herd a chair squeak and footsteps approach the door.

"We're hear to play poker." Will said loudly for the person to hear from inside the building. The locks clicked as a medium sized guy stood in front of the door way.

"Your on time," He said in a slightly happy tune, "most people are late."

"We like to keep people happy." Will said entering the place as the guard stepped aside for the rest to enter. After everyone was inside the guard peered outside and then locked the door back up.

The dealer was watching T.V. but turned away from it as the Kathy and the lot sat on one of the couches. He laughed as he walked to sit in the lazy chair in front of the couch.

"Ha ha, man I love that show. So uh…oh. You didn't say that there were going to be four people Will."

"I told you I was going to bring some people with me, besides they wanna buy too."

"Oh, then the more the merrier! Ha ha ha. Now, let's get to business, shall we? How much do you want?"

"Well, I'd say 20g's is good for today. 5 each. So what is the price?"

"Let's see… I'll charge you 170 each, so 3400 big ones."

"That's a good price, right Allen." He said nodding his head.

Allen nodded with him, "Yeah, sounds fair. Uh, can we see the g's though, just for precautions?"

"Sure. Yeah. Lou." He moved his head to direct the guard to get the stuff. After a few moments the guard came back with a bag of chunky diacetylmorphine and dropped it on the table between the two parties.

"Huh. Huh. Yeah?" The dealer said motioning his hands as if to present the bag.

Kathy raised her hand slowly to scratch her ear. She felt a bit nervous but still was able to keep her hand steady. The trained apes that guarded this kid had there eyes train on the bag, probably thinking that we're going to grab it and jump out the window. She looked behind herself to see that they locked the door with the top and handle lock.

"I gotta know though, is this stuff from Afghanistan?" Will said feeling a chunk in his hand.

"No, I try not to get it from there, funds the Taliban, you know."

"Same here."

The dealer reached into his jacket. Kathy had to act fast. She saw a guard reach into his back pocket as well.

_Fuck!, _She thought_, They're going to jip us._

She grabbed the gun from her right jacket pocket and shot the dealer twice in the chest then leaned off the edge of the couch and shot the guard in the upper jaw, knocking in his right canine and hitting his spine. She turned around to aim at the last guard and shot him in the chest as well, puncturing his lung. The dealer bled as he collapsed on the table as the guard named Lou fell back onto the ground without making a sound. The last guard coughed and sputtered as he tried to stay upright, holding himself on the wall.

"We better hurry. Someone bound to call the cops when they hear gun shots." Will said grabbing the bag and heading to the door, the other two following close behind.

"Kitten, be a doll and get the rest. They don't look like they'll need it." Carly said as they left, "We'll wait in the car for ya."

"Right." Kathy said nodding.

The door closed behind her as she examined the room. She lowered the gun when she realized what just happened. The dealer didn't have a holster hidden under his jacket. Also Lou didn't pull out a gun…it was a cell phone. They were unarmed. The dealer wasn't even jumpy. It was all a lie.

She ran out, slamming the door open and got to the car just in time to see it speed away. She stood there in disbelief as she raised her forearm horizontal to look down at the gun.

"So that's why he gave it to me," She said cackling, "Ha ha ha! That FUCKING dolt."

She fled. Fled for as long as she could up until her lungs struggled for air. She thought about throwing the gun away, but that would just lead to more evidence. She's watched enough of CSI to know what not to do. She remembered to keep her hands on her legs when she sat on the couch at least.

_You forgot that killing's illegal though_, She thought to herself.

Well at least she only had a couple miles walk considering that she was on the other side of the city. If only she brought her Ipod.

November 24, 2011 9:02 P.M.

Alexandra came out of the kitchen into her room. Haru was in there on the computer looking at videos.

"What cha watching Haru?"

"Just looking up more translations for your lessons."

"Oh goody!" She said clapping and leaned to see the screen, "Your not going to start with the hard stuff are you?"

Haru laughed, "Of course not, that would be stupid. You're just going to learn every day words so you can get by in an every day situation."

"How do you say cat?" She asked.

"Neko."

"What about dog?"

"Inu. Can you ju-"

"Are we going to learn the swears?"

"Well if you like but-"

"Do you guys have a word for fuck?"

"Well yeah, it's Seikō but-"

"Oh, Oh what about-"

Haru pressed his finger on her lips, forcing her to stop talking, "Te kudasai Alexa. Calm down, there will be enough time for your Japanese lessons tomorrow after school. Now is time for you to sleep soon. Besides, I'm still a bit jet lagged from the flight."

"Ok," She said sighing disappointedly. She picked up the bowl of ice cream that she brought from the kitchen and started digging in as she watched television.

"Do you think it's a good idea to eat ice cream in this cold whether?" He asked.

Alexa looked down at her shivering hand that held the melted strawberry ice cream in the empty bowl, "Oh, no, no I don't but I herd that it helps with…sleeping problems."

"Really, from who?"

"An intellectual source." She said trying to make it sound legit.

"Are you sure that this 'source' knows what it's talking about?"

She bit her lip and slowly sucked in air, "Yeah… he really know…stuff," She sneezed, "I guess that having the flu isn't making this any better either."

"Ok, I will get ready to sleep now then," Haru said walking to the door.

"Oh wait, can you put this in the sink for me? I'm already under the covers." She said handing him the bowl.

"No problem Alexa, Oyasumi." He said getting the bowl.

"Oyasumi." She said back, wishing him a good night.

"Very good. Little accent. I still need to practice my English though. Stay away from nightmares." He said walking out to sleep in the living room.

"I will." She said turning off the T.V.

_I hope Dream's half-assed remedy works. But now that I think about it, the night terrors haven't occurred until she saw Dream again. Could he of had caused this somehow?_

She didn't let the thought keep her awake, but it never left the back of her mind, intervening between intended thoughts as she eventually descended into sleep.

November 24, 2011 9:18 P.M.

Dream petted kettle as he sat cross legged in the middle of the living room with the cat resting on his lap. The past surrounded him in a compilation of events, all punishing him at once. Him and his mother yelling at each other with Dream leaving the house shortly after, his mother sitting down shaking her head. The door broke open, the killer of his mother reenacting the murder. Him and Kathy tickling each other in his room across the hall.

"How did this happen…" He whispered to kettle.

"It's fate." Kathy said leaning down to whisper it into Dream's ear, her long brown hair flowing off her shoulder. He look at her to see her smiling at him, her braces brightly shining from the candles' flames that surrounded Dream. He nearly forgot about her sweet dimples that formed when she smiled.

"I miss you." He said and looked down, "So did Kettle." Kettle looked at Kathy as she reached out and scratched the back of his ear.

"I'm glad to hear that." She sat next to him, holding her knees together with her arms and leaned her head on him shoulder. Dream couldn't fight it. He dig his face into Kathy's chest and cry loudly. She supported him with a warm hug and patted his back, "It's ok. You don't need to cry. I'm here."

He continued to weep, "I can't go on with this," He said sniffing, "My mind is already cracking from the pressure building up."

She held him back a bit to look him in the eye, "Hey, don't give up all ready. You were dedicated then and you're dedicated now. Just don't be such a baby." she said lightly slapping him in the cheek.

"Hey-" He pushed her, making her start to giggle.

"Uh-oh. You've released something that was hidden deep inside me…it's the tickle monster!" She yelled tickling his ribs. He couldn't resist laughing as he tickled her back.

Darnsel flew in from the broken window in the back on the house and landed on the kitchen counter. He gave off a curious feel about Dream laughing by himself.

"Is everything alright sir?" Darnsel asked, worrying about his laughter.

"Yes, thank you Darnsel," He stood up, "Any good news?"

"I've found him. He's just arrived at a local bar about 5 blocks to the west. I can guide you to him. Do you wish to follow?"

"Yes," Dream said, "I need a good night stroll anyway. Any longer in this house and I worry I may go insane."


	11. Chapter 10: A Change In Wind

November 24, 2011 9:27 P.M.

Dream had always had an affection for the night. Maybe it was because he would always fall asleep during class and then be up most of the night for not being tired. Most of the time he would be up until his mom came home at 2:00 in the morning and then just start a horrible cycle until the weekend.

"_If only I had night school," _Dream would think most of the time on the way home_, "Then I wouldn't have this problem in the first place_."

As he walked he remembered the times that he would arrive late to class, mostly P.E. That was by far his favorite class, since the walk home didn't count as a class. Not because it had no homework or even because it was the only class that he and Travis shared. I was because of Kathy. Her beautiful face would always lighten his sprit to the point of him feeling like he could easily do a back flip. He still had yet to successfully perform one. He couldn't explain it but every time he looked at her during those cloudy autumn mornings he could swear that the sun would broke through and only shin on her. As if the solar system was saying, "This is a holy angel from god, and it's all for you."

"You were so nervous every day. Always looking down in intimidation," Kathy said behind Dream, nearly whispering it in his ear. Her hair brushed on his back from her sudden lean forward as she walked behind him. The air from her words tickled him.

"Haha stop that." He giggled, rubbing his ear with his shoulder.

She reached out a arm between his left arm and his body, moving his hand slightly out of the coat's pocket. Her fingers were cold and pale. The seem to long for the touch of an other.

"Hold my hand, I don't want to get lost in this dark place. Please? You always like to hold hands. It's getting cold."

Dream didn't budge his hand. Kathy's arm slumped from the decline.

"Why not? We never get to hold hands!" She stomped her foot down and crossed her arms, "Don't do this to yourself Dream, you know you want to hold my hand. Is it because you don't want me around anymore?" Dream turned around.

"Sorry, it just that holding hands is for kids when they're with there parents. I don't really want to be seen as your father or something." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What kind of cockamamie belief is that? Do you know how stupid you sound?" Kathy said poking his chest, "Do you really think that's a legitimate reason?"

Dream sighed, "It might not be to you, but that's the way I see things, maybe if you were more considerate of others' beliefs then you wouldn't be such a suicidal bitch."

Kathy gasped. Dream couldn't believe that it was him that said that either. Did he mean it? Even he wasn't sure, "I… sorry… I didn't mean to be so cruel. I'm just, preoccupied right no. I tend to act mindless when I'm nervous, you remember right? Like when I first met you. Would you come back some other time. Preferably when I am not getting ready to kill someone."

She played with her lower lip, "Ok, I'll do that. Think of me while I'm gone, okay?"

"Always." Kathy giggled as she closed in towards Dream to give him a kiss.

Darnsel turned around noticing that Dream was a whole street behind with his back turned the other way, " Sir, are you alright?"

Dream shook his head back to the real world. He stared into the air until Darnsel called him again. He turned and saw him way up ahead. He ran to catch up.

"Yeah, fine," He thought to Darnsel, "Just got lost in memories. Continue."

"There's someone else here with us, isn't there?" Darnsel said, feeling that he knew everything.

"It's Kathy," Dream said kicking a fast food soda cup into the grass lawn next to the sidewalk, "I want her back, but she thinks that she doesn't feel love."

"Maybe she doesn't." Darnsel commented.

Dream scoffed, "Yeah right, and I became fluent in Spanish thanks to the one year I spent in class. If she couldn't feel love then how can she find someone to start a family with."

"You don't need to be in love to have a family."

"Oh yeah smart ass, name one family where the parents didn't love each other."

"Yours."

"Ok, lets just go back to walking." Dream said heading in front of Darnsel.

The duo could here the punk music blasting out from the bar's open door as they waited outside. Darnsel perched himself on a motorcycle's handle bar while Dream cracked his knuckle's.

"Are you sure he's in there?" He flexed out his fingers, "What time does he get here?"

"In and around 9:30 p.m."

"And what time is it now?"

"Judging from the moon's position right now, close to after 10." Darnsel said looking up at the washed out night sky, due to them being near a light post.

"That's kind of cool how you can do that," Dream said about his ability to tell time with the moon, "Did you have to learn it to be a crow?"

"No, no I knew how from my human life. I had numerous amounts of unusual hobbies. Plus I had a lot of free time as a kid. No television."

"Dang, Wish I could learn helpful things. I guess school really was a big waste of time."

"I think the blame goes to the no child left behind act." Darnsel said half sighing, half growling.

"Damn Bush." Dream reply, "Alright enough chit chat. I gotta take care of some business. But we can gobble after."

"Gobble?" Darnsel said questioning his term's usage.

"Yeah, gobble, like how turkey's … shut up." He left and heading into the bar.

"That kids something else." Darnsel said to himself, "Almost reminds me of my teen years."

The atmosphere consisted of alcohol and bikers as he entered. A few eyes were drawn by him, but mostly because they were still sober and noticed a dude with an out of place get up. He saw lips moving and fingers being pointed with all the same subject in question. Who was this freak that entered the bar and what the fuck was wrong with him?

"Hey, do you have an I.D.?" The bartender asked to Dream.

"I am looking for a man that follows the title of Desicore." Dream said holding up a hand to make himself noticeable. No one listened to him though.

"Hey, show me an I.D. or get out." The bartender continued to pester more aggressively.

Dream walked over to one of the TV's that was attached to the ceiling. He picked up on of the metal stools and flung it at the TV, creaking the screen and causing the stool to ricochet off and nearly crash into the people sitting at a table near the bathroom. Everyone's attention was fixed on Dream as the sound fizzled from the broken television.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The bartender shrieked.

"I see that I hold your attention. I want Desicore in front of me right now."

"Get this freak out of here! And call the cops, I want him to repair the fucking TV that he smashed." The bartender ordered to security. One tried to pull Dream's arm to his back as the police do when they cuff someone, but Dream kept his arm mostly straight as they struggled. The guard attempted to push Dream's leg down to get him on his knees but Dream was preemptive in these situations and raised his leg to dodge the guy's foot. He took a slight step forward using the previously raised right leg and with his left delivered a groin stretching kick to his chin, lifting the man a few centimeters off the ground and knocking him out instantly.

The second guard tried to grabbed Dream's left arm, but as he did Dream swung him into the wall. The heavy man groaned as his face was pressed against the wall by Dream's other hand.

"I'm not some reckless alcoholic that needs to live in the drunk tank. I guess they really do only train you to deal with drunks."

Dream dealt a punch to his temple, enough to make the guard go limp but still breathing.

"I'm Desicore." Someone said from the pool table. It was a tall, well built man holding a pool cue. Some the others around him got out switchblades or broke beer bottles.

"What do you want?" He said cracking his neck.

"I have gifts for you."

Some of the patrons left to avoid getting caught up in the fight. Others just continued to drink, not even caring about the tension building right next to them. The bartender pulled out his Mossberg 500 shotgun from under the counter and aimed it at Dream.

"I want you out of here. Now!" He pumped it, loading in a shell.

"Go ahead," Dream said walking up in front of the barrel and grabbing it with his right hand, "I want you to fire. You can't miss."

The bartender struggled to move the barrel away but Dream's grip was inhuman, "You know you have to fire. The guilt, the nightmares after will follow you forever, but you know deep in your soul that this was woven in the cloth that makes your lifeline. Do it! Right now!"

He fired. The gun kicked back as Dream's grip disappeared. His body fell limp onto the ground, a wide open hole dug through his entire torso, the middle merely bits of hanging flesh and exposed inside. Black fluid flowed from the giant wound, covering the floor around him. It seem to be moving with a will, not just flowing as liquids do, but as if it was conscious.

"I am but a shadow. Nothing but the darkness left by a human's existence. I can't do anything that isn't wanted from someone's destiny. My actions will only be witnessed by the innocent and feared by the deserved."

The thick black liquid supported Dream's weight as it lifted him back upright, "So there's nothing to be afraid of if I'm nothing. Right?" He got his face close enough to the bartender's face to have his sweat smear onto his face, "Right? Wrong!"

Dream took a mug from the counter and smashed it against the man's head, the glass shattering on impact and knocking him out instantly. Before he touched the ground, Dream took his shotgun and pumped it as the black fluid crept back into him. Decisore's men and women charged at him as Dream opened fire, blasting them away one by one. Two of them were killed instantly as the other two were still breathing until they bled to death from the immense power of the buck shots.

Dream picked up a large shard from the broken mug and dodged the last two guards as they slashed at him. He ducked under one's arm and jabbed the shard into his neck, having him squirt blood out of his severed artery. He quickly spun around and whacked the other one with the butt of the empty shotgun. She fell to the ground and the last thing she saw was Dream's boot speeding at her face. Blood from her mouth and nose splattered against the chairs and table legs next to them. Without looking Dream flung the shotgun with one hand at Desicore and followed with a kick as he jumped at him.

Desicore backhanded to shotgun away and dodged the kick to the side, countering with a whack to Dream's back with the pool cue. Dream landed on the pool table as Desicore jumped on as well. Dream tried to block all of his attacks but some broke through his defense. The pool cue stung his skin as the wood struck him in the torso. A sweeping swing at Dream's legs knocked him of his feet and slamming down onto the table. Desicore kicked him repeatedly in the chest, increasing the force with each kick.

"I show you that you're not to mess with me sonny!" He yelled, telling each word between blows. He began to stomp on his head, blood dripped upwards after each of the stomps. After Desicore was nearly exhausted from all of the hits he finished his onslaught with a final kick to the face.

Dream rolled over, his face down towards the table. Desicore pulled his head up by his hair and equipped his H&K USP 9mm, "I was a bit curious about why you wanted to fuck with me, but I guess I'll live without knowing it. Unlike you, Andare all'inferno." He emptied out the clip into the back of Dream's skull. Exhausted, he reloaded a full clip and checked to see if he was still moving. After not seeing any viable signs, he knocked the limp body off of the table.

"Glad that's over with." He said getting of the table and releasing a sigh of relief, "I hope I wake up from this nightmare."

Unknowingly to Desicore, Dream crawled under the table and gave it a short piggy back ride to flip it over onto Desicore. He yelled as the table crushed him under it's immense weight. Dream lifted it off of Desicore to see him barely able to move. The blow plus the exhaustion had Desicore left almost unconscious. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Dream saying, "I've been to hell, it sucks. But it takes us to create it now doesn't it, murderer."

Desicore couldn't see anything. He seemed to be dreaming but he had the feeling of being awake. There was nothing around him. Not even a ground under him.

"I've always been curious Mr. D, why do you do the things you do?" A voice asked him.

"_It was that kid, the one at the bar, did he kill me? Or did I kill him and just pass out from the work out?"_

"I just don't care about anyone. I've pretty much exiled myself from society ever since I was in Iraq during the Gulf war. I killed more people than I could count and I loved every minute of it. The adrenaline rush, the tension, the risk involved. Everything plus the pay check at the end. These are hard times we're living in. I probably would be even here where I am now if the economy didn't collapse like a deck of cards. I realized after my first contract that no matter what advances we make in technology or breakthroughs in any research that deep down, each one of us is still an animal. The only thing that really stops us from freely killing each other willy nilly is our humanity. Sadly for me, I guess the second uncorrected kill I did was to my own humanity.

"Do you ever regret killing those people?"

"I lost the ability to regret a long time ago. I admit to everything that I've done in life. I don't deserve much from death. I deserve hell. Every day I want it to be my last. Not because I hate life, or because I'm a little pussy about reality. I just want to stop the guilt. Every day I have to look at myself in the mirror and pretend that the people that I killed are non real. That they were just in so random dream and that they never existed. But then I see my work in the papers and it kind of hits me from both ways. I get a bit fame doused for the most of it, but the feeling that I ruined a family will never escape my soul. But I do pray for them to go to heaven. They do deserve it, well the innocent ones.

"Like my mother?"

"Who?"

Desicore awoke to a powerful wind blowing against his body. It was still night time, but something was off. He saw the buildings around him from an upside down view point, the top where the ground was suppose to be. He seemed to be on top of the oil rig in the industrial section of the city. Someone was laughing from the rails that he hung from.

"And the first thing he does is make himself a hot dog. It was 4:00 in the morning on a Saturday! I tell ya man that guy is funny."

"Who's there?" Desicore asked, trying to look down in order to look up. He saw a huge murder of crows covering every bit of the rig above him and one man sitting down on the rails that made up the basic structure that extended from the center.

"Huh? Oh yeah the murderer." The man said sounding as if he'd forgotten that he left someone dangling on a rope 12,000 feet high, "I guess I need to practice more with the mind manipulation."

"You messed with my head? How?" Desicore yelled furious about the fact that someone have invaded his privacy.

"It only take one drop of my blood to be apart of you. The mind manipulation was the real work of endurance. I still feel a bit numb in my fingers. Don't worry though, all we did was get over here and nothing more, although it was tempting to have you trash up my old school, but I was barely about to just get you to the rig without feeling drained, let alone up this fucking thing! I was interesting my plan though. I made it so that when you were awake you thought that you were awake and visa versa."

"Get me down from here!" Desicore said starting to panic.

"What's the matter Dessy? Fear of heights." Dream paced around on the rails, placing his feet perfectly in the middle of the metal, "I would have had this talk somewhere else but the night life this city emits is relaxing. Don't you agree?"

"Why are you doing this? Who sent you?"

"I sent myself. But let me make you work for the why. Do you remember a hit you did 2 years back. A 50 year old woman that you murdered in the middle of the night. You shot her right in the head." He made a demonstration using Desicore's USP and his own head."

Desicore thought for a split second then was granted the light bulb, "Oh yeah. The leader of that crazy catholic gang paid me for that. The stupid bitch tried to fight back but I made it quick. I kind of like it when they fight, makes the job a bit more fun. So you're her husband or something?"

"I'm her fucking son!" Dream yelled, but thought to himself, "_I don't look that old, do I?"_

"I thought you died. The whole thing was on the news the day after."

"Mistakes happen. It was on a technicality." Dream said, but only confused Desicore even more.

"So in return you're going to kill me. You must feel like a big man, huh?" Desicore let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Yes, but I do wish that I could feel as big as a man that kills helpless, innocent, unarmed, citizens that you have no affiliation to."

"Guilty as charged. So are you just going to let me hang here until the police find us."

"Not quite. I want you to feel fear. My mother died in fear for her life because of you. So it's the least I can do. I've always been told to face your fears. Now it's your turn, can you handle it?"

"Well see." Desicore said semi calmly, "But, It's funny if you think of it."

"What is?" Dream asked confused about his comment's origins.

"I am merely a business man. Someone pays for my services and I work my magic. If you think of it, I'm no different than a waiter, farmer, cook, teacher, construction worker, or any other salary employee."

"You murder people and you compare yourself to a farmer?"

"They kill live stock to feed us don't they? A lumber jack kills trees to get us the paper and wood that we need. Are you saying that I'm still different?"

"You kill human beings. That's not comparable to cows and chickens."

"They're alive aren't they. If you knew the real world that wasn't so candy coated then you would realize why I love my work."

"You still will pay for what you've done, wrong or not."

"If only others paid for their sins, then the recession would be eternal."

Dream didn't answer. He was practicing standing on his hands while they waited, which made Desicore even more nervous because of the vibrations every time Dream fell and tried again

Soon enough Desicore couldn't look up anymore, his neck gave up as the sight of the ground made his stomach flip, "Get me down! Please get me down!" He started hyperventilating.

Dream walked up to where the rope was tied to one of the top rails.

"I'm feeling a bit generous today, so I'll let you go." he grabbed the rope and untied with one hand. He then caught it with the other.

"You won't regret this boy." Desicore said laughing in relief, "I knew you would see it my way."

Dream held the rope a reached into his pocket, "By the way, remember in the bar how I said I had presents for you? The first one was fear. The second was repent. Now the third, and my personal favorite, is death. Yours."

He pulled his knife and slowly sawed at the rope below his hand. Desicore screamed out cries of mercy but they fell on deaf ears. The last braid of rope snapped and separated the rope tied to Desicore's feet from the piece that was in Dream's hand.

"See ya on the flip side you stupid fuck! Oh you might need this." He said tossing the rope end after Desicore's plummeting body.

Desicore screamed the whole way down until the ground ceased all that made Desicore alive function. His bodies reaction to the fall resembled a watermelon filled with organs and a skeleton, practically exploding from the impact. The velocity and the cement together combined to create instant and messy death. Dream let our a load and almost over reactive cackle, the crows that covered the top of the rig flew away in all directions as he did.

"Go my friends!" He yelled out still cackling, "Announce in the death of the loathed Desicore in your beautiful cries. It's only a matter of time that someone will hear it. And hopefully clean it up!" The cackle seemed to echo among the buildings that made up the city. Dream looked down at it.

"Look at it Darnsel," Dream said getting as close to the edge as possible, "It's filled with the killers and victims that the humans are known for. With the powers of this body, we shall destroy them all. There sins are like bright beacons in a Siberian tundra. All it takes is my attention. Let the fun begin!"


	12. Chapter 11: Realization in Masses

**Author's Note: I Apologize for the writing style from Ch. 6-10 being way different and bland compared to Ch. 1-5. I just read over some of them and will most likely rewrite or touch up some of them in the future. I hope it didn't affect anyone's opinion on this fan fic. I think I found out the reason though. When (or if) I reach the end of this thing I will explain near most everything.**

_November 24, 2011 10:11 P.M._

The nightly road was rightfully bare in the part of town that Bexlov drove through on his way home. The radio played out modern rock music, the kind that he mostly preferred. The job he worked in didn't even come close to writhe him with worry as his thoughts of Friday would. He hasn't been on a date since the 8th grade, and that was with a neighborhood friend that thought he inherited money from his grandfather. She was a gold digger and nothing more. Bexlov didn't even think that girls wanted money at that young of an age. Maybe she took after her mother, he would think to himself whenever that event played again in his head.

He stopped at a stop sign when he saw someone standing at the corner, waiting for the cars coming towards her direction to end. They had metal crutches wrapped around their hands to support their weight."

"I know I'm not suppose to pick up strangers," He said to himself. He looked outside his side window to watch the rain pour into the streets. Earlier it was clear but just recently the rain had started, "But it's raining out there and he doesn't have an umbrella or even a rain coat. Then again my mom would always scare me with stories of people being murdered and having there car stolen. Wait a minute. I'm a police officer. If they try any shit with me they'll be in for it! Plus I need the good karma anyway. Maybe after this I should buy a lottery ticket. No, tomorrow in the morning."

He pushed the button on his car door to slide the passenger window down and scooted towards the window. Before he talked he turned the music down.

"Excuse me! Hi!" He shouted, just enough to be heard and not sound like a road raged idiot. The person turned there head in his direction.

"Do you want a ride? It's a bit to cold and rainy to be walking at this hour!"

The person, who now he could see was a woman from her accountable upper chest, approached the car door and used her arms to support her weight on it.

"You sure?" She asked in a young voice, "I live on the other side of the city."

"Of course. I wasn't planning to do anything for tonight. Plus I just can't have someone walk home in the rain on my conscious for the night."

"Suit yourself." She opened the door and hopped in.

Kathy was about to put her crutches next to her but there wasn't enough room.

"You can put those in the back, just don't brake the window when you turn back to." Bexlov joked. Kathy said nothing as she laid her crutches on the back seat, then settled back in to hers.

"Put your seat belt on." Bexlov reminded the girl. She put it on and after the last car on the opposing road passed Bexlov continued the drive forward. He drove a short distance when he remembered to asked where to.

"So where am I taking you?"

"Do you know where 2582 Willow Lane is?" She replied.

"Yeah," He turned left to start heading west, "It's pretty close to the high school, right?"

"Do you live there? She asked.

"No, I've just been to almost every street in this place." He took a quick glance at her legs but remembered that she was wearing black jeans.

"So do you need them all the time or just for long distances."

"All the time." She said exhaling with her right hand holding her head.

"Is it from birth or an accident?"

"Accident." She said, sounding a bit irritated.

"If it's a touchy subject, then I don't want to bother you." Bexlov said trying not to anger her.

"Just drive."

After she acknowledged his sentence with a slight grunt the car fell silent, expect for the mild hum of the low volumed radio. The feeling was a mix of tension and anticipation, the two waiting for the other to begin the chatter.

"You can change the channel if you want, I won't mind." He finally said.

"It's fine."

"Do you have a name?"

"It's Katharine. But most people call me Kathy."

"So uhh, wha- what do you do with your time, Kathy?"

"School."

"Oh, which college?"

"High school." She corrected.

"Anything else?"

Kathy looked out the window, "No. Nothing at all."

"So what? Do you just lie on your bed and stare at the ceiling?"

"Sometimes."

"You don't seem to be very social. I'm not bothering you with the small talk am I?" He asked a bit concerned.

"I don't mind small talk. To be extremely honest I'm waiting for the moment that you drive us into a desolate area then rape and/or kill me."

Bexlov couldn't help but laugh out load, "Really. Cause this whole time I've been waiting for the same thing. Uhh the killing part not the raping."

"It's sad how in this day and age two strangers expect the other to kill them without even skipping a beat." Kathy said. Her words almost amazed Bexlov.

"I'm surprised that a kid your age would think like that. Most kids in high school only care about when there daddy's going to buy them some new expensive gizmo or if there mate is going to treat them like royalty. To be quite honest as well, I hate your generation. No offense."

"It's fine. I hate them all too. I wish they would all die."

"Well if wishes were kisses then everyone would have herpes."

Kathy chuckled a bit, "Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"My buddy that I work with. He a comedian in his own mind. I personally think he's a bit out of place if you ask me."

"Hey we already passed the school." Kathy said pointing out the closed window, "The time flew, right?"

"Imagine if you were still on the street, aren't you glad I picked you up?"

"I guess. It is nice to see that not everyone is a pathetic and selfish bigot."

"No, just your generation. I was born in the 80s so I lucked out."

He stopped the car on the bit of road that faded into the wet mud that made up the lawn of her yard. No cars went by at this hour on her street but he didn't know.

"Well this is your house right?"

"Yeah."

"The doors open, so you can just go inside at get some sleep for tomorrow. Don't wanna go to school half asleep do you?"

"How do you want your payment?"

"Excuse me? What payment?" Bexlov asked more confused then ever before.

"You did something for me, now I have to repay you. What do you want, money or sex?"

"Look, first off, your under age to be having sex, secondly I don't want to be repaid."

Kathy reached into her jacket pocket, whipped out the gun and aimed it at his head, "This is not to make you happier, it's for me. I know men. Money and sex is all you guys desire. Anything that'll get you to brag gives each on of you pleasure and happiness. Now how much money do I owe you?"

"Listen," He said holding his hands up defensively, "I don't want any money. Just get out of the car and well both forget all about this."

"You can't lie to yourself. If not money then it's sex you want. And I'm not underage. Here, my state I.D. will prove it." Without taking her eyes off of Bexlov she reached into her back left pocket and pulled out her wallet then flipped it open to reveal her I.D.

"This isn't right though." Bexlov said almost to himself.

"Nothing in this world is right. Once you live in the real world you'd see that this would be a speck in the dirt that makes up this world. Please, I want to feel better, just for a while. You wouldn't even need to finish. I just need my fill, then you can go."

Bexlov though of the consequences and the guilt that he would feel if he did go through with this. But if one of them gets killed then he wouldn't be able to live it out… or live for that matter. He had no choice. It was inevitable. He slowly moved his left hand over to the keys to turn the car off. The rest of the night was left for his fate to create.

_November 25, 2011 7:06 A.M._

Patricia rarely gets time to cook breakfast for his sister's youngest son Carter. He was going to get up and what? Have his aunt tell hem that his brothers are all dead. She couldn't. She didn't think anyone could ever do that to a 10 year old. She heard footsteps come from the bathroom, little scamper styled steps that were anxious for warm food.

"Good morning mommy!" He said running to the dinning table and sat on his chair.

"Morning Sunshine," Patricia said smiling, Just finishing the pancakes."

"Guess what, guess what!" He shouted excitedly, hopping in his seat.

She put the pancakes on a plate and set them in front of him, "What? What is it?" She laughed.

She set a knife and fork next to the plate for him as well, "My friend Jenny, her dog had puppies!"

"Oh wow!" Patricia said as she sat in her chair and took a sip of coffee, "She must be happy."

"That's not all! She said I could have one! Can we have one, please!" He begged.

"I don't know, a puppies going to leave a mess everywhere it goes, plus if some handsome young man doesn't take it for walks then it'll start getting fat and lazy."

"Like my teacher!" He said laughing.

"Carter, it's not nice to call people that. But she did call me a bimbo at the last parent teacher conference so I'll allow it only in the house."

"Sorry mommy. But I promise I'll take care of the puppy, please?"

"Ok, go ahead. But only because your such a good boy." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek on her way to the sink to drop off her empty coffee mug. She looked at her watch, "Oh! I've got to go! I've got a report that's due in a few hours. Wish me luck!" She said putting on her coat and getting her purse, "Don't burn down the place." She added on her way out.

She locked the door behind her and walked over to her car to head off to work. The early morning sky was still a light sprinkle, but the weather report announced more rain for today. She wouldn't mind if the police station's parking lot wasn't always packed. But the rain was the least of her worries, now she has to decide. Should she write up a big fat lie to protect herself, or tell the truth and be accused of lying. It was a tough predicament but she had to lie. She just hoped that the captain would buy her report.

_November 25,2011 9:17 A.M._

"No way!" Clarrisa yelled, not believing her ears.

"Oh yeah." Alexa said nodding proudly.

"What's his name?"

"Haru Rakkihichi."

"Mmm, exotic." Carissa said bobbing her head, "So how did your mom convince grumpy Greg to let a foreign male to live in the same house as her seventeen year old daughter?"

"Firstly, I'm seventeen and seven twelfths thank you very much. Secondly, uhh, hmmm." Alexandra tried to thing of how but she forgot to ask in all of the excitement, "I don't know. I guess I'll ask her when I get home."

They would usually talk with their group of friends near the music room, but Alexa wanted the news to only be between her and Clarrisa. If the others found out that boys are allowed to live at her house, most of there guy friends would make a request.

"Do you think she bribed him?"

"He's the one who makes the money silly!" Alexa said laughing.

Pete came up to the two's sitting spot, along with Carl and their friend Kenny.

"Hey Claire, Kenny says that he can drink four galleons of milk without puking and-"

"And you want me to tell you guys how it's impossible right?"

"No, we wanted to know if you had a galleon of milk that we could borrow."

"Dammit Peter. I can't believe you want him to go through with this!"

"But I already bet him ten dollars! I can't go back on a bet."

"When you see Dream again," Clarrisa said looking at Alexa, "Tell him about the monsters he's created."

She got up to follow the three back to the group, leaving Alexa behind, "Sorry Alexa, I'll have to spend the rest of nutrition break explaining to these dimwits about the digestive system."

"So yeah, I was thinking about making one galleon chocolate, the other strawberry, and-" The rest was drown out by the distance for Alexa to hear. She took a quick look back to she Clarrisa and Carl hold hands then kiss as they walked.

"It should be me there." She said to herself, "Why does she get everything?"

She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Look at me. I'm a genius. I'm ridiculously rich."

She strutted around, "I'm a brunette." She said tossing around her hair. She then puffed out her chest, "And I've got these freakishly huge ti-" As she turned around to face the ledge she was sitting on she bumped into another friend of hers with brunette hair, as well as a stupendous bust; which Alexa now has a face full of said bust.

"Hey Alexa," Kathy greeted.

"Hi." Alexa replied, muffed.

"What were you doing?" Kathy asked.

Alexa pointed towards the group, specifically at Clarissa.

"Oh, right." Kathy pushed Alexa away from her chest, causing Alexa to shake her head briefly, "You know, this is the twenty fourth time I've caught you doing this."

"Twenty fifth." Alexa corrected.

"Right. Well just don't get caught by her." Kathy said aiming a thumb in Clarissa's direction.

Alexa yawned, "I'll remember to."

"Well I'm sorry that I bore you to death," Kathy snapped.

"No, no. Sorry, I've just been having night terrors."

"Sounds wonderful." Kathy stated sarcastically.

"A trip to Disney Land." She added, "How do you stay up all night and not get tired?"

"I fall asleep during the day most of the time." Kathy answered, rubbing her arm. Alexa looked at her rub, "Maybe the monsters in your closet have escaped and are now taking over your mind."

Alexa shoved her gently, "Shut up! Don't even joke like that!" She actually started sweating a bit.

"I was joking young one," Kathy said defensively, "I forgot you were like that." The fact of Alexa's child like imagination skipped her mind.

"So what are you doing on this side of the school? You're usually hanging out with those weirdoes."

"I'm kind of pissed at them right now," Kathy said, remembering what they did to her the night before.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alexa said , hugging Kathy for comfort, "Oh yeah! Guess what! Dream's back!" Alexa said spreading her arms out and jumping.

"Oh really, I haven't seen him here. Is he a super senior like me?"

"No, he's just visiting his friends. But it's weird though. The last first day I saw him was when the night terrors started. Do you think he's making them?" Alexandra asked.

"Think when you talk Alexa. Explain to me how he could cause your sleeping disorder just by you seeing him."

"You have a point there." Alexandra agreed.

"Of course I'm right, it's 100% coincidence."

"Yeah, guess I'll just have to find another reason."

The bell rang to end nutrition break.

"Well back to class with us." Alexandra said hugging Kathy goodbye. She touched her arms as she exited the hug and felt ridged skin from under Kathy's Jacket sleeves.

"Yeah, I guess."

Alexa's nose twitched from the thoughts of what Kathy does to herself.

"Aww, I forgot why we called you Bunny." Kathy said smiling.

"Hey Kathy," Alexa asked, rubbing her nose to stop it from twitching, "Do you think you'll cut down on the…you know. Keesh-keesh." She made the motion of injecting something into her arm.

"Aww, your so cute when your innocent. Request denied little one. But don't stop trying. Be resilient. See ya Bunny." Kathy said rubbing her hand on Alexandra's head then headed to class.

Alexandra went in the opposite direction to go to P.E. She remembered having Dream in the same class in tenth grade. She pulled out the necklace he had given her before he left from under her shirt and examined it in her hand. The charm was a small silhouette of a cat, silver as well was the chain it was attached to. She never quite understood why he gave it to her, even knowing about how she doesn't like getting presents. The only people who could give her something as a gift were her family members and Santa Claus. A gift from a friend seemed a bit out of place and unnecessary. But after he persisted a bit she gave in and accepted it. And she was glad now because without it, she might have had forgotten all about her good friend Dream.


End file.
